Heridas de Amor
by ferzaina
Summary: La había traicionado de nuevo, y lo odió, lo odió con todo su ser. Pero también lo lloró... así como Sasuke lloró, cuando los ojos rojos de su hija, brillaron de desprecio hacia él • SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**HERIDAS DE AMOR**

**1.** Returned

* * *

_¿Cómo podía estarle pasando esto a __**ella**__? ¿Qué no tenía suficientes problemas ya en su vida, como para sumarle otro a su lista?, _entonces debía haber escuchado mal, pero no, Tsunade se lo había repetido nuevamente.

-Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke regresará a Konoha…

Y luego de la segunda repetición, se había quedado estática frente a la Quinta, quien no dejaba de mirar con tristeza como su alumna atónita buscaba encontrarle una razón a ese regreso inesperado.

-¿Cómo es posible que intente volver? -preguntó, y levantó su rostro intentando contener las lágrimas- ¿Lo van a dejar?

-Si, y hasta el Consejo aprobó su regreso -contestó la Godaime- pero aunque tienen una condición esta no cambiará en nada las cosas.

-Pero él… -intentó aludir Sakura- es un traidor.

-Sakura, se que esto es difícil para ti, pero por más que lo niegues y te duela debes aceptarlo. Porque muy pronto, Sasuke estará viviendo entre nosotros nuevamente.

-¿Cuándo regresará?

-Esta tarde -contestó.

-¿Tan pronto?

La rubia afirmó- Naruto y Kakashi, vienen con él.

-Tenía que imaginármelo… -murmuró, dándose media vuelta y dirigiendo próximamente sus pasos hacía la puerta, mientras recordaba la misteriosa misión donde su Sensei y su mejor amigo fueron enviados _sin ella_.

-¿A dónde vas, Sakura? -preguntó la rubia, notando como el semblante de incertidumbre de la Haruno aumentaba.

-No lo sé… -susurró, y cerró la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade a sus espaldas.

Tenía miedo a ser nuevamente herida, _herida por __**él**_. Por eso no quería volver a ver su rostro.

Una fría lágrima corrió por su mejilla, e inmediatamente la secó con el dorso de su mano.

-_Un ninja __**no**__ tiene que mostrar sentimientos… _-recordó.

**-**

-¿Por qué? -murmuró, y sintió su corazón latir diferente haciendo que pare en medio de una transitada calle. Levantó su mirada jade al cielo que en esos momentos amenazaba con una tormenta, y solamente cuando giró su rostro a la derecha y pudo ver entre la gente el camino que siempre hacía hasta su campo de entrenamiento, entendió la razón.

Y sólo unos pocos minutos después allí estaba, cerca de ese hermoso lago y parada frente a tres troncos de madera.

-Aquí fue donde ganamos nuestra primera batalla… y así igualmente, todo terminó...

La brisa otoñal comenzó a soplar más fuerte en ese momento, mientras sus lacios y largos cabellos comenzaron a moverse con rudeza. Sintió dos presencias familiares detrás de ella, y una a la cual había intentado olvidar junto a las otras dos.

-Así que… -se dio la vuelta- ya has llegado -comentó sonriendo, mientras miraba al joven que hace años fue el dueño de su corazón sintiendo como este se oprimía en su pecho.

-Hn -pronunció el moreno.

-Siempre tan conversador, Sasuke -afirmó la pelirrosa triste.

-Y tú siempre tan _molesta, _Haruno _-_respondió él, y Kakashi cerró los ojos maldiciendo este desafortunado encuentro.

Ella apretó los puños con ira. Si venía a pelear, pelea le daría. Porque ya no era la misma de antes, y no dejaría que nadie le diga débil en su propia cara sin llevarse un puño marca Haruno grabado en su mejilla.

-Sigues siendo el mismo… bastardo traidor, Uchiha -escupió.

Naruto había quedado petrificado tras ese duelo de palabras, pero Kakashi no pudo contener un reto hacia la Haruno- ¡Sakura! -gritó, mientras miraba a la aludida con reproche, pero por más que buscó una simple disculpa, ella simplemente lo miró con el mismo desprecio que a Sasuke.

-Sakura-chan… -murmuró el Uzumaki cuando intentó acercarse a la Haruno, pero en el momento que quiso abrazarla ella se alejó rumbo al bosque.

-Sakura -volvió a llamarla el Hatake, logrando que la Haruno detenga su andar- Tsunade-sama, nos quiere a los cuatro en su oficina, ahora.

-Hai -respondió, volviendo a alejarse de ellos.

Y para cuando la joven pelirrosa se marchó igualmente de aquel sitio, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Kakashi se acercó al Uchiha enojado.

-Esa no era manera de saludarla, Sasuke. Sakura no es la misma de antes, y no te perdonará si llegas a traicionarnos de nuevo, cualquiera que sea la razón. Aunque... -murmuró- jamás se había comportado de esa manera... -meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro negativamente- mejor vamos…

**-**

-Digna alumna tuya, Kakashi... -murmuró la Hokage, resignándose completamente a que Sakura no aparecería pronto, tras haberla esperado por más de una hora.

Pero el retraso de la Haruno no le sorprendía a la rubia, en absoluto, sino, el hecho de que ninguno de los presentes había dicho palabra alguna después de haber llegado. Incluso Sasuke, que se aguantó todos los reproches que había para él.

-¿Hay algo que nadie me quiere contar?

-Llegué… -murmuró agitada Sakura, entrando en la oficina rápidamente- perdón por la demora -se disculpó, y sin prestarle atención al moreno se situó a la derecha de Naruto.

La Hokage inhaló hondo, que la pelirrosa llegara _muy_ fuera de tiempo no era una novedad de este siglo, pero el caso era que ahora parecía un poco menos triste que cuando la vio salir de su oficina horas atrás.

-Veo que estas mejor -sonrió.

-Si, gracias.

-¿Entonces, vieja? ¿Para qué nos mandó llamar?

Tsunade juntó las manos bajo su mentón y cerró los ojos. En ese momento no le importaba que palabra agresiva usara Naruto contra ella, lo que no quería, era que la sonrisa de Sakura se borrara de su rostro nuevamente, pero no había de otra...

-¡Vamos! ¡Dígalo de una vez!

-Está bien, Naruto -pronunció, mientras abría tranquilamente los ojos volviendo a mirar a los presentes uno por uno- la única condición que impuso el Consejo para que Sasuke regrese, es simple y realmente estúpida… ellos quieren que… se forme nuevamente el Equipo 7.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que sabes más que bien la respuesta -contestó la Quinta- no sé con exactitud si lo hacen por molestarte, pero así parece, porque no te llamaron a ti para votar -dijo, mostrándole el papel donde se encontraban las firmas a favor y en contra de esa decisión.

-Malditos... -gruñó la kunoichi frunciendo el ceño, tras ver que solo con su firma lograba un empate y talvez ahora el Equipo 7 no estaría unido de nuevo, obligándola a ver día tras día a su viejo amor.

La odiaban_,_ y **solo** a **ella**, sabían perfectamente lo que le hacía daño**.**

-Será mejor que no los contradigas, Sakura. Ya tienes muchos problemas con el Consejo como para sumarte uno más -con su mirada ámbar observó directamente a los ojos de su alumna- ellos pueden hacerte daño sin que yo pueda impedirlo.

-Hablando de ellos… -murmuró la Haruno, cambiando su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa_-_ creo que deben estar esperándome… -y rió de forma divertida, porque en ocasiones a ella le encantaba hacer esperar a sujetos tan despreciables como los que había en el Consejo, con la excusa de- _La Hokage me necesitaba…_

-Rayos -maldijo Tsunade, mirando su reloj- tienes razón, ve rápido, hace más de media hora que te esperan y no debes fallarles a los que te aprecian -sonrió la rubia, viendo a su alumna salir sonriente también de su oficina.

-Es igual a ti Kakashi… -mencionó la rubia, y negó con la cabeza a pesar de estar feliz- no sienta cabeza, no llega a tiempo, no entrena, pero… sigue siendo demasiado buena como para que te enojes con ella.

-Le hemos enseñado bien -agregó el ninja copia.

-Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo -habló Sasuke enojado- si mal no entendí, ¿Qué diablos tiene que hacer _ella_ en el Consejo?

-Será que te diste cuenta, pero igual no reaccionas, ¿Eh, baka? -se burló Naruto de él.

-Cállate, Usuratonkachi.

-Paren los dos -interfirió Kakashi- yo puedo responderte, Sasuke.

Y el moreno le dio a entender que quería una _razonable_ explicación, cuando se dio la vuelta dándole completamente la espalda a Naruto y lo miró a los ojos.

-Sakura es… miembro del Consejo de Konoha, ¿Eso era lo que querías escuchar?

-¿Perdón? -preguntó- ¿Sakura miembro del Consejo de Konoha?, no me hagas reír -se burló, pero igualmente no pudo desechar la idea de que esas palabras no fuesen verdad.

Tsunade apretó con sus dedos el tabique de su nariz, intentando no echarse a reír ahí mismo- ¿No lo crees? ¿Y que pensarías, si es la misma Hokage la que te lo afirma?

El Uchiha quedó mudo.

No. Negativo al cuadrado. **No** podía ser cierto.

-Y además es ANBU -comentó Kakashi.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, esta vez si alarmado- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Tú eres su Capitán?

El Hatake meneó la cabeza negativamente.

-Para mi desgracia, no tengo tan buenos subordinados como ella.

-Ya tú oíste, Sasuke -habló la rubia- ahora está en ti creer en nuestra palabra, o no…

Y el Uchiha menor no volvió a hablar, solo se limitó a pensar en su excompañera como…

_¿Miembro del Consejo, y… ANBU?_

**-**

**Un día después…**

Caminaba al compás de los pasos de sus amigos, quienes en realidad, en este momento eran sus compañeros de Escuadrón, mientras la brisa matinal intentaba despeinar sus rosados cabellos atados en una cola alta.

No hacía mucho por ser sentida a un lado de ellos, iba callada, los problemas que traía sobre sus hombros no la dejaban en paz…

-¡Boom! -gritó de pronto Sai, con una máscara horrible que intentaba ser un gato, justo en el oído de la pelirrosa, más esta solo izo un gesto de desagrado y siguió caminando- ¿No tienes ganas de jugar? -murmuró el ANBU.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No quieres pegarme por lo que hice... sólo cuando algo no anda bien te comportas así.

La Haruno respiró profundo y tratando de sonar tranquila.

_¿Tanto se notaba que __**no**__ todo estaba bien?_

Seguramente ahora le preguntarían que le sucedía. Pero no quería contarles su problema. Ellos no tenían que enterarse, no tenían que meterse _de nuevo_ en sus asuntos sin saber la verdadera causa de ellos. Causas que ella no les quería contar, porque tampoco las entendía del todo.

-_Era __**su**__ problema… ellos no tenían porque enterarse _-se repitió nuevamente.

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas que ocurre? -preguntó Neji Hyuuga, mostrándose preocupado como pocas veces lo hacía, solamente cuando veía a Sakura triste, o cuando como ahora presentía que algo andaba mal- ¿Pasó algo de nuevo en el Consejo?

-Deberías contarnos...

-¿Insistirán hasta que se los diga, cierto? -preguntó.

Neji y Sai se miraron un segundo, y al instante ya le estaban diciendo que sí.

Ella sólo sonrió, sus amigos la amaban y se preocupaban tanto por ella que no podía evitar sonreír de felicidad.

**-**

_**-**__Necesito que des una explicación razonable sobre… ¿En qué estabas pensando, cuando exigiste que todos los ANBUS de Raíz, pasen a ser subordinados del Hokage totalmente?_

_La Haruno entonces miró al hombre como una fiera._

_-Pensaba en el hecho de una posible sublevación, debido a que los ninjas de mayor jerarquía que no reciben las órdenes directas de la Hokage, __**no**__ siempre actúan cuando ella ordena, y eso es como decir __**nunca**__ cumplen sus órdenes…_

_Los murmullos comenzaron otra vez en la sala, siendo participes de una nueva pelea entre la Haruno y Danzou, que amenazaba con ser larga._

_-¡Injuria! -protestó el anciano, golpeando fuertemente la mesa y parándose de su asiento- ¡Jamás uno de mis ninjas actuó en contra de Konoha!_

_-¿Y esperas que te crea?_

_-Una chiquilla como tú no entiende nada -escupió Hiashi Hyuuga, haciendo callar a los murmullos de la pequeña multitud- tú no tienes las facultades necesarias para nada, y menos para acusar a un miembro honorable del Consejo solo con calumnias._

_-¡No son...! -intentó protestar Sakura, pero nuevamente Danzou interrumpió._

_-La reunión se da por acabada, y Haruno, haz el favor de traernos algo más razonable la próxima vez… -y tras estas venenosas palabras, la joven pelirrosa se marchó dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa, y sintiendo nuevamente el sabor amargo de la derrota en su boca._

**-**

-Esa fue la última pelea que tuve con esos dos, el día de ayer… -murmuró la Haruno, intentando dar un disparo certero hacia un blanco con una fina aguja de hielo.

-¿Y que piensas hacer? -preguntó el Hyuuga.

-Resistir hasta que esas escorias desaparezcan… -contestó con rabia, no dándose cuenta de que también hablaba del tío de Neji- oh… lo siento… -murmuró apenada.

-Está bien, sé perfectamente como es Hiashi.

-¿Y sabes por qué solo te tratan mal a ti? -preguntó Sai a un lado del blanco, quitando de la madera el tiro no certero de la Haruno.

-Si lo supiera, no estaría aquí lamentándome de nada…

-Puedes preguntárselo a Tsunade-sama, seguramente ella sabrá algo.

-Tal vez…

-Vamos -afirmó el Hyuuga, evitando que lancé de nuevo otra aguja- Nosotros estaremos contigo.

-Esta bien…

**-**

-Sabía que alguna vez, tendría que responder alguna de tus dudas… -susurró derrotada la Quinta, tras ser sometida a un interminable ruego de su pupila- sólo déjame pensar un poco… Sakura, lo primero que debes saber es que no recuerdo mucho, porque durante las guerras no había tiempo para nada, y mucho menos para…

-¿Qué? -la interrumpió- ¿Qué tienen que ver las guerras?

Tsunade miró a su alumna de una manera triste.

-Para entender el odio que esos hombres te tienen, debes saber que no todo ese rencor comenzó con tu entrada al Consejo, sino mucho antes, y tampoco fue por ti, fue por tu madre, Mana.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

-Mucho -contestó la rubia- puedo asegurarte que Danzou y Hiashi, odian más ver el rostro de tu madre en el tuyo, que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo.

-¿Por qué la odiaban? -preguntó Neji.

La rubia se acomodó en su asiento, e intento buscar en su mente todos esos sucesos pasados hace tanto tiempo…

-Hace muchos años, tu madre era quien saboteaba cada uno de los planes de Danzou en contra de Konoha, planes que nunca la justicia pudo determinar si existieron o no, aunque ella lo afirmaba rotundamente, pero eso no viene al caso. Y seguramente es por eso, que él te tiene tanto recelo, o miedo a que sigas los pasos de tu madre en su contra, y quiere arruínate.

-Es razonable -dijo Sai.

-¿Y Hiashi? ¿Por qué odiaba a la madre de Sakura?

Tsunade sonrió con gracia- Eso si lo recuerdo bien… lo que Hiashi Hyuuga nunca pudo perdonarle a Mana, fue… que ella no se haya enamorado de él, aún y cuando estuvieron comprometidos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No se sorprendan, ese tipo de cosas pasan siempre. Sakura, ese compromiso fue olvidado por casi toda la Villa, y talvez fue un mal recuerdo para tu madre, por lo que nunca te contó de él.

-Puede ser… ¿Eso es todo lo que recuerda, Maestra?

-Lamentablemente, si. Pero espero que con esto tú puedas sacar más conclusiones y logres entender mejor las cosas. Si llego a recordar algo más, te lo diré.

-Gracias, Shishou.

**-**

Pateó nuevamente una piedra en su camino, tratando así de despejar su mente y poder asimilar todo lo que había escuchado, pero no era fácil.

_¿Cuándo fue que __**su**__ madre estuvo comprometida con Hiashi Hyuuga? ¿Por qué?, s_i así fue entonces, _¿Por qué se casó con su padre, y __**no**__ con él?_

No entendía, ¿Por eso la odiaba?, ahora que lo pensaba mejor era absurdo, ¿Odiar a alguien, por ser la hija de la mujer que por amar a otro hombre no se casó contigo?, eso parecía un juego de niños, en donde por orgullo intentabas arruinarle la vida a una persona que nunca te hizo daño, solo por despecho.

Y siguió caminado sola por su Villa, como lo hacía desde hace horas, luego de salir del despacho de la Quinta y despedirse de Neji y Sai diciéndoles que necesitaba pensar en calma.

Miró alerta hacia el frente, al sentir una presencia cercana…

¡Tuck!

-¿Qué se supone que haces? -preguntó enojada, cuando un kunai rozó su oído y se incrustó en una pared metros atrás.

-Te saludaba _bien_, Kakashi dijo que lo haga.

-Oh, hablaste, eso es un logro -comentó ella, comenzando a caminar nuevamente, pero siendo seguida a sólo unos metros por Sasuke. Sakura paró su andar enojada, tras ver que con el paso de las cuadras él aún la seguía, y dándose la vuelta le gritó molesta- ¡Basta! ¡Deja de seguirme!

-¿Por qué? -se defendió inocente.

-Escucha, Uchiha. Tengo mayores problemas que tú en este momento, así que haz el favor, y esfúmate de nuevo -y se dio la vuela intentando retomar su camino, pero…

-¿Problemas en el Consejo?

La Haruno paró su andar, y una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en sus labios- ¿Celoso? -Sasuke la miró sin entender porque lo decía- ¿No te aguantas el hecho de ser aún un Gennin?

-Yo no estoy… -pero fue interrumpido.

-En marcha -dijo Kakashi junto a Naruto, apareciendo en su acostumbrada nube de humo, e interfiriendo en el medio de la discusión- El Equipo 7, tiene de nuevo una misión.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_~ Sonreí indefensa ante tu mirada. Y volverte a ver reabrió mi herida.  
Y tú… tú sigues ahí sin decir nada._

**F**ernanda **M**.

* * *

Gracias **Sakurass** por betear mi historia :)

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?, primero que nada gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic. La historia no sigue totalmente al anime, porque en este caso, Itachi sigue siendo el mismo asesino malvado que todos creíamos, y puede que hasta sea peor. Además de que Hebi o Taka, no existe. Ni Danzou llega a ser Hokage, ni nada de ese estilo.

Saludos :) **¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**HERIDAS DE AMOR**

**2. **Blood vs. Jade

* * *

-No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir…

-Pero me están cansando… -gruñó el rubio, mientras Sakura lo miraba de reojo divertida, notando como él pasaba por alto su consejo y fulminaba con la mirada a los dos hombres que siendo la una de la madrugada_, _no terminaban de explicarle la misión de rango **B** a su Sensei- ¡Viejos raros!

-¡Naruto, no grites! ¡Podrían escucharte! -le regañó, _riendo_.

-¡Pero, Sakura-chan! ¿De qué te ríes? -protestó el muchacho- ¿Qué a ti no te desespera esto? ¡Mira al pobre de Kakashi-sensei! ¡Parece estar durmiéndose de tanto escucharlos! -gritó el rubio, volviendo a mirar al Hatake quien asentía ya por inercia a cada palabra que escuchaba.

-Solo esperemos un poco más, ya después intervenimos -dijo la Haruno, viendo como su amigo enojado se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba a un lado de ella en el suelo.

-Esos viejos ricos-raros, **nunca** tienen nada bueno que mandarte hacer… te hablan por horas, y te mandan a misiones estúpidas -se quejó el Uzumaki.

La ANBU sonrió.

-Talvez tengas razón…

-¿Sólo _talvez_? -cuestionó- ¿Ya te olvidaste de esa misión, en donde teníamos que encontrar al gato roñoso ese, él de la mujer del Feudal?, yo no he vuelto a tocar gatos desde ese día, pero… ¿Imagínate si quieren que busquemos a su caimán perdido?, esos sujetos están locos, o si… ¿¡O si tenemos que buscar al gato mugriento ese de nuevo?! ¡No voy! ¡Yo no voy!

-Yo me conformaría si se tratara de algún felino en apuros…

-Que raro tu amiga de los gatos -comentó Naruto, estudiándola detalladamente con la mirada.

-Los quiero, de veras -afirmó la chica, sonriéndole divertidamente al rubio mientras este seguía examinándola.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y que hicíste con Sakura-chan?

-¿Solo por decir que me gustaría ayudar a un _pequeño felino_, me crees otra persona?

-Si.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer, para que creas que de verdad soy yo?

-Pelea con el baka, y te creeré.

La pelirrosa sonrió dando a entender una afirmación, y buscó con la mirada al Uchiha, que en ese momento justamente estaba por cruzar frente a ellos a unos metros de distancia.

-Esta misión va a ser un rotundo fracaso… -habló un poco más fuerte de lo normal, y Sasuke paró su andar.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Sakura-chan? -preguntó extrañado el rubio, no comprendiendo el plan.

-Porque hay un Gennin en el equipo… -_susurró_ Sakura, pero igualmente el moreno la escuchó.

-Hn -pronunció con desagrado el Uchiha, y se marchó enojado.

_-_Tuoche.

-Eres mala… -la miró sonriente a su lado- si eres Sakura-chan…

Kakashi entonces pareció despedirse de los sujetos, luego de que estos le entregaran un paquete junto con un pianuelo. Así que pocos instantes después ya se encontraba parado frente a sus alumnos- Sakura, necesito que llames a los_Colmillos_, vamos a requerir su ayuda.

-¿Y los Ninken? ¿Se tomaron vacaciones o qué? -preguntó la pelirrosa parándose del suelo.

-Aunque no me lo creas, sí. Pakkun habló en nombre del grupo y todos pidieron una semana de descanso -y no era mentira, pero estaba casi seguro de que Sakura no le creería.

-No se me hace nada raro, que cuando hay una misión aburrida ellos no quieran aparecerse.

-No será mucho trabajo, solo rastrear un par de olores y listo.

Sin decir más, la Haruno mordió su dedo gordo mientras invocaba a cinco criaturas diciendo- **Kuchiyose no Jutsu **-próximamente sonrió, mirando a los Colmillos uno por uno y acercándose hasta la primera loba del grupo.

La Haruno tocó cariñosamente una de las mejillas de esa gran loba que parecía mayor al resto no solo por su tamaño, y le dijo- estas hermosa, Shadow -entonces, la loba negra respondió al cumplido moviendo la cola, mientras un cachorro del mismo color de la noche aparecía tras de ella- ¿Cómo esta el bebé mas hermoso de este mundo? -preguntó alzando al cachorro de lobo.

-Sakura…

-Si, ya voy… -contestó, pero no se dio la vuelta sin antes acariciar a los tres lobos restantes del equipo: Silver, Yue y Ray, tres hermosos hermanos de colores grisáceos y blancos- Aquí están todos -comentó dándose la vuelta, aún con el pequeño en brazos.

Kakashi alzó su única ceja visible- ¿Él irá? -preguntó.

Sakura frunció el ceño, mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su cachorro- Por supuesto, es parte del equipo.

-Pero, Sakura… es solo un cachorro… no debe tener ni dos meses y ya quieres que vaya a una misión…

La ANBU sonrió- ¿Quiere rastrear usted los olores, Kakashi-sensei?

-No.

-Entonces se queda.

-Hn, ¿Y cuál es la misión?

-Ese pequeñín -dijo la kunoichi señalando al moreno, e interrumpiendo al peligris que iba a hablar- es el amargado Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sakura -amenazó Kakashi, mientras pensaba en la forma de describir la misión, porque la verdad que lo que tenía que decir sonaba patético- al parecer, no recuerdan donde queda la casa de su tía abuela… Susy, y necesitan mandarle este dinero…

Una mano impactó en la frente de la pelirrosa- ¡Que estupidez! -se quejó, y le quitó a su Sensei el pianuelo que contenía el rastro a seguir.

**-**

Horas después, Sakura seguía al frente del grupo con su loba Shadow a la par, y en sus brazos aún descansaba el pequeño lobo que de a ratos amenazaba con quedarse dormido.

-¿A dónde crees que va el olor, Sakura? -preguntó su Sensei.

-Por la dirección, vamos hacia el País del Agua, ¿Verdad, Shadow? -la loba líder movió la cabeza dando a entender un si.

-Entonces paremos a descansar… -sugirió Naruto, tirándose al suelo y quedando dormido.

-Naruto, no te hagas, despierta -e intentó mover al rubio, pero era demasiado tarde.

-No insista más Kakashi-sensei, ya se durmió -dijo la ANBU, mientras sonrió.

**-**

**Al día siguiente…**

Ni bien salió el sol, Kakashi despertó notando que Sakura y Sasuke se habían quedado despiertos, mientras él y el rubio dormían. Al verlo despertar, la Haruno se levantó dejando a su cachorro junto a su madre, y fue hacía el Uzumaki- es hora de irnos, Naruto… -murmuró la Haruno, y lo removió un poco de su recoveco, pero como el rubio aún no despertaba le tiró su mochila.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Arriba -sentenció la joven de orbes jade, extendiéndole la mano a su amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Podemos comer cuando lleguemos? -preguntó el rubio, tallándose los ojos.

-No -contestó el Sensei.

-En marcha -dijo la pelirrosa.

**-**

El naranja sol estaba en su ocaso, marcando el final del día de otoño cuando frente a ellos, entre la neblina, apareció el gran puente que conectaba al continente con las islas.

-Hay que dejar esto en el hogar de la mujer, y regresar lo más pronto posible a Konoha.

-¿Lo más pronto posible?

-Tsunade-sama, me dijo que debías presentarte ni bien llegues a Konoha ante el Consejo.

-¿Qué habrás hecho ahora, Sakura-chan? -preguntó Naruto burlonamente.

-Por primera vez, no tienen nada de que echarme la culpa…

**-**

Tras encontrar la casa de la mujer gracias a la ayuda de los lobos, y haber finalizado la misión, Naruto insistió hasta el cansancio de ir a cenar- ¡POR FAVOR! -suplicó por novena vez, tirándose al suelo frente a Kakashi y juntando las manos en forma de rezo- ¡Mi estómago quiere comida!

-Dudo que sepas siquiera donde está tú estómago.

-Naruto, Sakura debe volver a Konoha, la idea era no descansar anoche y tú lo hiciste.

-En cuestión de palabras, es tu culpa que no puedas comer, dobe.

-No te ahorres palabras, Uchiha… te haría bien comenzar a hablar un poco más.

-Hn.

-Y Naruto, ¡Ya párate del suelo! -gritó Sakura, levantándolo con muy poco de su fuerza- Pareces un niño… -entonces él la miró con los ojos llorosos, expectantes de que ella hiciera algo para ayudarlo.

-No la convencerás…

Naruto aguó aún más sus ojos si era posible, y miró a la ANBU con uno de sus clásicos pucheros.

Sakura suspiró- un reto más no es mucho…

-¡Si! -gritó el rubio.

**-**

El regreso a la Aldea era tranquilo, sólo un poco de viento hacia mover junto a ellos las hojas caídas del otoñó, mientras el astro llamado luna estaba completo en su totalidad encantando a los lobos e iluminando el lugar.

En un instante un crudo sonido cortó el viento, y a pesar de no ver ningún arma dirigirse hacia ellos, Sakura arrugó a la altura de su corazón la ropa con su mano derecha en señal de que la habían herido. Y mientras Kakashi se ponía en guardia, Naruto y los lobos de la pelirrosa la observaron casi caer al suelo si es que Sasuke no la sostenía.

-Kakashi-sensei, algo ocurre… -murmuró débilmente ella, e intentando pararse se dio cuenta de que le faltaban las fuerzas necesarias.

-Lo sé, Sakura -contestó el Jounnin- nos tienen rodeados… -susurró.

-¡Salgan de donde estén! -gritó el Uzumaki.

-Los más _débiles_ son los que siempre caen primero, y necesitan ser cuidados por otros… -la voz que pronunció esas venenosas palabras fue reconocida por todos, pero solamente ella le respondió.

-Maldito… serás tú el único que caiga esta vez…

-¿Aún crees que puedes matarme?

-Si… y lo haré de la misma manera, con la que casi lo logro la última vez... -contestó ella, zafándose de los protectores brazos de un iracundo Sasuke.

**-**

-Algo no anda bien… -murmuró Tsunade, dándose la vuelta en su asiento para ver el cielo nocturno, y observar como espesas nubes negras cubrían la brillante luna que hace pocos minutos iluminaba la Aldea.

-¿Qué sucede, Tsunade-sama? -preguntó su asistente preocupada.

La rubia tocó su pecho, y pronunció- Sakura… es Sakura, está en peligro…

-No puede ser -dijo Shizune, al momento en que llegaba a un lado de la Quinta y apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro de su maestra- ella está bien.

Tsunade se quedó viendo el cielo, buscando la luna como si ella le diría como estaba Sakura…

_Si tan solo supiera, que su instinto de madre **no fallaba**…_

**-**

-Buen trabajo, Tobi, creo que ese golpe dio en el blanco -le dijo Itachi al ya mencionado, viendo a la Haruno aún arrugar su ropa del dolor.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué esperabas?, Tobi es un buen chico, ¡Nunca falla!

-¡No te enojes! ¡Ese era un cumplido, idiota! -le gritó Kisame.

El enmascarado se dirigió entonces a Sakura- no te matará, pero te causará un gran sufrimiento y también te quitará mucho chakra, porque Tobi es un chico bueno.

-Muérete… -le contestó ella, mientras la rabia corría por sus venas como adrenalina pura.

Itachi miró a Sakura, y no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada lasciva a Sasuke que estaba detrás de ella- claro, como yo maté a...

-¡Cállate! -gritó la ANBU.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos nosotros, Itachi? -preguntó Kisame.

-Sólo miren la pelea, hace años que quiero matar a esta niñita y no tuve tiempo hasta hoy... -le respondió.

-Ya quisieras -gruñó en repuesta, y aunque adolorida dio un paso adelante.

-Hermanito, contigo arreglaré cuentas después -rió el mayor.

-¡Cállate, y comienza! -gritó la kunoichi.

-Como gustes… -susurró el moreno, y atacó.

Comenzó enseguida a lanzarle técnicas de fuego, mientras que la ANBU hasta ese momento solo podía defenderse, su corazón ardía seguramente por una clase de veneno, pero era ese mismo órgano el cual la incitaba a seguir adelante sin importarle las consecuencias.

Los minutos pasaban, y dos espectadores miraban con temor el combate. Su compañera, hermana y amiga solo se defendía.

-_¿Por qué?_ -pensó Kakashi, y encontró su respuesta en cierto tipo enmascarado quien dijo haberle quitado mucho chakra a la pelirrosa.

La pelea se puso más y más sangrienta, el Uchiha sacó su katana y comenzó con ella a atacarla, pero la kunoichi siguió defendiéndose hasta que recurriendo a una singular fuente de chakra en su interior se curó al instante.

-¿Cómo hizo eso? -preguntó extrañado Sasuke.

-_Sakura usó del chakra maligno para curarse…_ -pensó Kakashi.

La Haruno esquivó un ataque de Itachi, y desenvainó su espada, un arma de acero fina y liviana como una hoja de esgrima, que tenía grabada en ella un nombre de mujer por lo que Sasuke entendió no pertenecía a la Haruno.

A pesar de haberse curado internamente, Sakura se encontraba bastante malherida y tenía cortes por todos lados. De su boca pendía un hilo de sangre, lo limpió con el dorso de la mano que no sostenía la espada y miró con odio a Itachi- es tu final.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Si no pudiste matarme hace dos años, por qué piensas que lo podrás hacer ahora?

-Porque ahora soy más fuerte que tú… -sonrió, y en ese mismo momento desapareció. El Uchiha se sorprendió de la velocidad que utilizó para desaparecer de su vista, pero igualmente pudo distinguir su chakra detrás de él, y dándose vuelta en el último segundo logró detener una patada llena de energía que era dirigida hacia él.

-_No. Sakura sigue utilizando del chakra, si sigue así, seguramente se saldrá de control…_ -pensó el Hatake alarmado.

-¿Sorprendido? -le preguntó, y dando un salto hacia atrás calló parada sobre la rama de un árbol.

-No -contestó Itachi secamente.

El combate entonces dio un nuevo rumbo, y comenzó una pelea de espadas entre los dos shinobis. Los filos chocaban causando crudos chillidos, mientras que de a poco iban rozando en la piel del adversario.

_-No puede ser… _-pensó Itachi, cuando tubo que escapar a una técnica que seguramente acabaría con su vida.

**Ella** era más fuerte que **él**.

Y de eso Uchiha Itachi, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

Todos miraban atónitos. Sasuke por su parte, impresionado no dejaba de pensar en como su compañera había logrado tal poder, y lo admitía para si mismo, talvez ella era mas buena que él... estaba derrotando a **su** hermano, y el jamás logró hacerle un daño parecido.

Itachi estaba exhausto, y en su último intento de destruir esa amenaza de ninja, con un Jutsu de transformación se convirtió a si mismo en una mujer, que era el vivo retrato de Sakura con el cabello blanco y sus ojos, esos ojos jades, eran iguales a los de ella...

-No... -susurró la kunoichi, mientras que gruesas y frías lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-A ver si te atreves a pelear contra ella -le insinuó el moreno.

-¡No! ¡No le hagas daño! ¡**No**! -gritó la pelirrosa llorando, al mismo tiempo que cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y con la misma intensidad apretaba su cabeza con ambas manos- ¡Déjala!

-¡Sakura! -gritó Sasuke e intentó ayudarla, pero Kakashi lo detuvo del brazo mostrándole al resto de los Akatsuki. El moreno se paró a regañadientes cerrando de ira sus puños- No puede ser... -masculló- hay que hacer algo...

-No podemos hacer nada...

-Pero -intentó omitir Naruto, y Kakashi volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Ella es más fuerte que nosotros en este momento, si no puede sola, nadie podrá… -susurró el Hatake, mirando a su alumna con tristeza.

Sakura estaba shockeada, y de rodillas en el suelo lloraba como una niña indefensa.

Itachi activó su Sharingan y se acercó a ella lentamente- estás acabada niña tonta… -rió, pero ella no respondió. Se acercó más hasta la joven y la tomó de la barbilla con su mano obligándola a mirarlo- Mangektou Sharingan...

-¡Sakura! -gritaron Sasuke y Naruto al unísono.

Mientras su cuerpo aún no respondía, su mente era invadida por el temor… la angustia… el **dolor**. La impotencia de sentirse nuevamente una molestia le recorrió las venas, y buscando la única solución posible recurrió a la gran fuente de chakra en su cuerpo, mientras que un aura oscura la rodeaba.

Sus ojos cambiaron a negro, un negro oscuro y maligno.

Sonrió- ¿Eso es todo? -Itachi se sorprendió, _¿Cómo es que esto **volvía** a pasar?_- te metiste con ella _otra vez_... -tomó el cuello del Uchiha, y comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza. El Jutsu de transformación desapareció, dejando ver su verdadero rostro.

-Maldita… -pronunció el moreno entre dientes.

-Morirás -amenazó ella, juntando chakra oscuro en sus manos- por ella... te mataré.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_~ ¿Cómo controlarme si te tengo frente a mí?  
Y no quitas por ningún motivo esa sádica sonrisa de tu rostro.  
Te odio, lo sabes. Quiero tu muerte, y tú… quieres la mía._

**F**ernanda **M**.

* * *

Gracias **Sakurass** por betear mi historia :)

Saludos :) **¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**HERIDAS DE AMOR**

**3.** Strange Feelings

* * *

-¡Sakura, no lo hagas! -gritó Sasuke, corriendo hacia ellos.

La ANBU dirigió su vista hacia él, e Itachi aprovechó la pequeña distracción y pateó su estómago, zafándose así de una muerte segura. La Haruno entonces fue expulsada lejos, pero el Uchiha menor detuvo la caída atrapándola en sus brazos.

-Retirada -pronunció Kisame.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke! -gritó Naruto desesperado, mientras que la pelirrosa miraba alejarse a Itachi, y sin preocuparse por él envolvía en sus brazos al Uchiha menor, lo que dejó mudo al rubio.

-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Kakashi, viendo al moreno desmayado en los brazos de Sakura.

-Tocó mi collar… -murmuró ella.

-¿Qué?

El color negro en los ojos de Sakura desapareció, cuando la Haruno miró con lástima al joven que tenía en brazos.

-Cuando dejo que ese chakra oscuro rodee mi cuerpo, mi collar… lastima.

-No entiendo, Sakura-chan.

-Seguramente él está… reviviendo mi dolor -Kakashi y Naruto la miraron sin comprender que decía, parecía que no hablaba exactamente con ellos, pues Sakura solo observaba con los ojos apagados al joven Uchiha.

**-**

_Era una noche de luna llena, en donde de a poco el astro fue cubierto por bastantes nubes negras oscureciendo el lugar. _

_En un pequeño claro, se encontraban numerosas personas observando una pelea entre una mujer de cabellos blancos y un hombre de larga cabellera negra._

_-Esa mujer... -pensó Sasuke- es la misma en la que Itachi se transformó hace unos momentos -y siguió mirando la escena, sorprendiéndose de las personas que se encontraban allí, Akatsukis, ANBUS, Jounnins… y también estaban ellos._

_Kakashi se encontraba deteniendo a Sakura, seguramente para que no interfiera en el combate. La sostenía entre sus brazos, mientas que ella lloraba amargamente lo que sus ojos veían. La pelirrosa intentaba zafarse del agarre de su Sensei, pero... Sasuke no la veía como hace unos minutos... se veía mas joven, uno o dos años menos._

_-¿Por qué quieres intervenir en esto, Sakura? ¿Qué pretendes? -se preguntó el Uchiha, y sin creerlo, sus preguntas fueron contestadas al instante._

_-¡NO! ¡**MAMÁ**! -gritó la pelirrosa, e intentó liberarse nuevamente._

_-¡Sakura, ella lo quiso así!, no deseó que nadie intervenga… -le susurró su Sensei._

_-¡NO! ¡BASTA! -y aún retenida entre los fuertes brazos del Hatake, perdió la fuerza de sus piernas se arrodilló en la hierba- Que no le haga daño… -suplicó._

_Ahora por fin lo entendía, esa mujer de nívea cabellera era la **madre** de Sakura._

_El Uchiha miró nuevamente el combate, y en ese preciso instante un zumbido cortó el aire, mientras que una espada caía quedando incrustada en el suelo, y una mujer quedaba indefensa._

_Sakura se soltó inmediatamente de los brazos de Kakashi, y corrió en dirección a su madre para salvarla, pero no lo logró. Itachi había atravesado el cuerpo de la mujer con su katana antes de que la pelirrosa pudiera hacer algo._

_-¿Querías vengarte de mí?, no lo lograste… -comentó con maldad._

_-¿Vengarse? ¿Ella? ¿Qué está pasando? -pensó confundido el Uchiha menor._

_-Ahora esta pequeña se va a quedar completamente sola… -una sonrisa divertida curvó sus labios, levantó la vista y observó a Sakura quien estaba shokeada a pasos de ellos- gracias a mí…_

_La pelirrosa calló de rodillas al suelo nuevamente, al sostener a su madre malherida entre sus brazos._

_-Sakura... -la mujer tocó tiernamente su rostro hundido en lágrimas- toma mi espada… y cuando estés lista, úsala... pero solamente para hacer el bien, ¡Agh! -gimió de dolor._

_-Madre, tranquilízate... estarás bien, lo prometo... no vas a morirte tú también -sollozó aún más, apretando el cuerpo de la mujer contra el suyo, y haciendo que chakra color verde rodeara de inmediato a Mana Haruno._

_Sasuke se sorprendió- ¿Morirte tú también?_

_-Mis horas están contadas hija... -y sin poder evitarlo, escupió sangre manchando el rostro de su Sakura- ya no pertenezco a este mundo... -nuevamente un dolor atravesó su cuerpo, haciendo que sus latidos lentamente se desvanezcan._

_-No mamá… tú no…_

_-Sakura... hija recuerda esto… tu padre te amó sin conocerte... y yo que se como eres… te amo más que a mi vida... -quitó sus manos del rostro de su hija, y se sacó un colar del cuello con un dije del símbolo Haruno colgando de él- ten por siempre esto contigo... perteneció a la primera Haruno, es tuyo ahora -y cruzó la cadena por detrás de la cabeza de la pelirrosa. _

_-Sakura... -pronunció, la aludida miró a su madre ya temiéndose lo peor- te amo… -le dijo, y su ojos se cerraron, mientras que la mano que acariciaba la mejilla de la Haruno caía a un costado rápidamente._

_-Mamá, reacciona… -susurró, y sacudió suavemente sus hombros- reacciona por favor… -imploró, aferrándola ahora entre sus brazos- ¡Mamá!_

_Nadie más dijo nada, solo los relámpagos hacían ruido en el lugar._

_-Tú... -masculló, luego de llorar por interminables minutos. Y tras dejar el cuerpo sin vida de su madre en el suelo, se levantó y tomó la espada de Mana en su mano izquierda- eres... un maldito bastardo._

_Itachi se sorprendió de la joven que tenia frente a él, ¿Dónde había quedado la niña llorona de hace un instante?, pues allí parada, de espaldas al cuerpo de su madre, estaba Sakura, pero no era la misma... un chakra negro se liberó de su interior, gracias a portar la medalla de las Haruno que rompía un sello en su vientre, y así también, sus ojos cambiaron de verde esperanza al mismo color de la noche._

_Esa fue la primera vez, que frente a todos, Sakura utilizó del chakra maligno para intentar vencer a Itachi._

_De un movimiento rápido, la Haruno posicionó la espada sobre el cuello blanco del Uchiha, haciéndolo sangrar._

_-Pagarás por su muerte... -murmuró, y presionó más fuerte la espada- y por los demás, también... lo juro._

_Sasuke vio claramente una mirada de miedo en los ojos de Itachi, y un segundo después él desapareció, se había escapado, y Sakura también se perdió ante sus ojos seguramente tras él._

_Los minutos pasaban, y el Uchiha menor miraba a todas las personas del lugar. Nadie parecía percatarse de su presencia, cruzaba a cada uno por su lado y era como si él no estuviera allí._

_Akatsuki se había marchado minutos antes de que Itachi escapara. Los ANBUS rodearon el cuerpo de la mujer y se quedaron allí parados en señal de duelo, luego de haberse quitado las mascaras uno por uno. Mientras Kakashi y los Jounnins, expectantes esperaban la aparición de Sakura con tristeza._

_Segundos más tarde, una llovizna comenzó a caer y a llenar de pequeños charcos el suelo de verde hierba._

_En medio de la ahora lluvia, Sakura apareció sin expresiones de tristeza o dolor en su rostro. Su cuerpo tenía grandes heridas, y su traje estaba completamente manchado de sangre… de sangre de ella, de su madre, y de Itachi. Sus ojos eran verdes ahora, y el aura negra había desaparecido de su cuerpo._

_Sasuke se acercó lentamente para ver con claridad lo que ocurría, la lluvia le impedía ver desde tan lejos. Cuando se acercó, vio que Sakura estaba parada frente al cuerpo de su madre, con la espada sostenida por sus dos manos, y aunque su rostro no demostraba sensaciones, descubrió que solamente gracias a la gruesa capa de lluvia podía esconder su llanto._

_-Por esta espada... -murmuró, y una de sus verdaderas lágrimas calló sobre el filo- te juro madre, que con ella siempre haré el bien… -se arrodilló próximamente frente al cuerpo de Mana, dejando la espada en el suelo y tocándole con ternura una de sus mejillas heladas, le susurró._

_-Te amaré por siempre, mamá..._

_-Sakura... no sabía que habías sufrido tanto, no tenia idea de lo que te ocurrió -agachó su mirada- así que siempre entendiste como se sentía, crecer sin un padre… y cuando creías tener una vida hecha quedarte sin nada… -se acercó a ella, e intentó poner una mano sobre su hombro, pero sus ojos mostraron incertidumbre cuando su mano atravesó el cuerpo de ella- cierto… esto es un sueño… aunque más que un sueño, parece una pesadilla._

**-**

**Un día después…**

Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura, se encontraban en una habitación solitaria del 4to piso del Hospital, mientras Sasuke seguía dormido sobre la blanca cama, y el pequeño cachorro de lobo de Sakura intentaba hacer despertar al Uchiha lamiéndole la mejilla.

-¿Cuándo despertará? -Naruto giró su rostro a la derecha, mientras le preguntaba esto a Sakura.

-Pronto… ya lo verás -contestó la pelirrosa, acercándose más a la cama para sentarse sobre esta y acariciar una mano de Sasuke_- ¿Por qué me haces sentir tan culpable de verte así, Sasuke?, si fuiste tú el que no tenía que intervenir… -_y mientras estos pensamientos rondaban en su cabeza, el pequeño cachorro se acurrucó sobre sus piernas.

-Sakura-chan... ¿No puedes hacer nada por él?

-No -suspiró- solamente está dormido, Naruto -y mirando al Uchiha, sintió como este tomaba su mano, pero Naruto y Kakashi no se dieron cuenta del acto- _Ya estás mejor..._ Sasuke...

-¿Sasuke? -preguntó extrañado Kakashi.

-¡Le dejaste de decir Uchiha al teme, Sakura-chan!

Cuando Sakura entendió lo que estaba pasando, se enojó- ¿Es que para ti eso esta mal?

-Claro que no -respondió Kakashi.

-Sakura-chan… -dijo Naruto codeándola- ¿No será que te sigue gustando Sasuke-baka?

Sakura se sonrojó, pero inmediatamente su sonrojo pasó a ser una furia letal- ¡NARUTO!

-¡Ahhhhh! -gritó el Uzumaki espantado, y sin que pudiera evitarlo la pelirrosa lo golpeó dejándolo moribundo.

-Se desmayó.

-Como para no hacerlo -rió el Hatake.

Sakura giró su rostro a la derecha, y miró a Sasuke tiernamente- _Recupérate pronto... _-le pidió, apretando levemente su mano- _No confundas más mis sentimientos, ni me hagas sentir más culpable..._

El cachorro negro se levantó de su regazo, y erizado comenzó a ladrarle a ventana de la habitación, mientras la Haruno giraba su rostro hacía allí y sobre el marco apareció un ANBU de la división Raíz- Haruno Sakura -la llamó.

-¿Qué sucede? -respondió.

-El Consejo la espera en 15 minutos -y viendo que la pelirrosa no tenía ni el mas mínimo impulso de hacer caso a lo que le decía, prosiguió- es una orden.

-Allí estaré -afirmó la Haruno, levantando su vista hacia el ANBU- y diles que no me den órdenes, si tienes el valor.

-Hai -le respondió, y desapareció.

Cuando el ninja se retiró de la habitación, Kakashi se acercó a su alumna preocupado- ¿Qué crees que quieran, Sakura?

-Nada bueno… -pausó un momento, y tomó aire- aunque creo… que debe ser por algo relacionado al estado de Sasuke.

-Y si es así, ¿Por qué te llaman a ti? ¿Si el líder de la misión era yo? -la Haruno se encogió de hombros, callada, no tenia la respuesta correcta en sus labios. Sakura soltó la mano del moreno, y le entregó su cachorro a Kakashi quien en esa situación no dudó en aceptarlo, y con el rostro triste, se marchó.

-Suerte, Sakura -le deseó su sensei, cuando ella ya no lo pudo escuchar.

**-**

Instantes después, la ANBU caminaba por un largo corredor con un final en dos grandes puertas de madera, y frente a estas, un par de ANBUS de Raíz esperándola para abrirlas.

El corredor estaba lleno de antorchas apagadas, las cuáles con cada paso que daba la pelirrosa se iban encendiendo una por una. Cuando llegó al final del pasillo, los ANBUS le abrieron las puertas, y ahí, en frente de ella, estaban Danzou y Hiashi.

-¿Me requerían? -preguntó firme Sakura, dando un paso al frente.

En esa sala, los rostros amigos y enemigos estaban divididos por toda la mesa.

-Si, siéntate -le pidió el líder Hyuuga.

La susodicha tomó asiento en la punta de la mesa rectangular, con Danzou y Hiashi en el otro extremo. A su derecha, se encontraban los líderes del los Clanes Nara y Yamanaka, entre otros. Y a su izquierda, unos cuantos sabios y viejos, a los que ella no quería ni acercárseles.

-Espero que no malgasten mi tiempo.

-Claro que no -le respondió Danzou.

-Lo único que el Consejo quiere saber de ti, es, ¿Por qué faltaste ayer a la junta indicada?

-Estaba de misión -contestó.

-Lo sabemos, pero debías haber llegado a más tardar entrada la tarde, y hoy en la mañana, nos enteramos de que Uchiha Sasuke está internado en el Hospital -**bingo**, tenía que ver con Sasuke- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Hubo un percance de última hora.

-¿Acaso ese "_Percance de última hora_", fue Akatsuki?

-Talvez...

-Si o no, Haruno -le amenazó Hiashi.

Sakura se paró de su silla, molesta.

-A ustedes, miembros _honorables_ del Consejo de Konoha, no tengo ningún deber de informarles nada sobre mi misión. Eso solo debo hacerlo frente a la Hokage, quién mal para ustedes, sigue estando sobre sus cabezas.

-Niña impertinente -escupió el líder del Ne.

-Cómete la legua, Danzou, antes de volver a insultarme.

-¡No tienes derecho de faltarle así el respeto a un superior! -gritó colérico Hiashi.

-Aquí no hay ningún superior para mí -respondió enojada- con permiso -pronunció.

-Propio -dijeron varios, y solo entonces la pelirrosa caminó hasta las puertas del salón, abriéndolas ella misma y retirándose sin más preámbulos por el largo corredor.

En la sala, varios rostros frustrados hicieron acto de presencia. El más notable era el de Danzou, porque a pesar de ganarle pequeñas batallas a la Haruno y haberle echo comer las palabras miles de veces, aún no encontraba la manera de quitarle la poca autoridad que le quedaba a la pelirrosa, porque aunque poca, hacia mas que contraria a la hora de las decisiones.

Yamanaka Inoichi miró a los que estaban en la punta de la mesa de reojo, y le dijo al más anciano.

-Una recomendación, Haruno Sakura es una buena persona, si le dejas de hacer frente a cada rato no buscará pelea como su madre lo hacía. Ella no sabe absolutamente nada del pasado Mana, ni del porque ella estaba en contra de ti todo el tiempo.

-¡Calla! -le gritó el anciano furioso.

-Aunque tú no lo recuerdes, Danzou, en el anterior Consejo nunca saliste con las de ganar cuando la madre de Sakura no estaba de acuerdo contigo -comentó Shikaku Nara.

-¡Esa mujer era un fraude!

-¿Por qué lo dices, Hiashi? ¿Por qué no se casó contigo, o por que nadie nunca creyó en ella cuando decía que Danzou atacaba secretamente Konoha, con el fin de derrocar al Cuarto?

-¡No voy a permitir que me sigan injuriando! -protestó Danzou- ¡Esa mujer siempre me trajo problemas, no lo volverá a hacer ahora muerta!

-Oh, Danzou -dijo el padre de Ino- ¿Es que aún no le perdonas a Mana, el haberse rebelado del Ne y dejarte expuesto sin tú mejor arma, ósea ella?

-Por supuesto que no. Muy pocos salieron de Raíz como ella lo hizo... -le contestó con rabia el líder de la susodicha Raíz ANBU.

-¿Por lo que _les hizo_ la madre, odian a la hija? -les preguntó el líder de los Nara, a Danzou y Hiashi.

-Si -contestó- por el simple hecho de ser la hija de Mana Haruno, esa mocosa tiene que desaparecer del Consejo o sucumbir ante mis órdenes.

-Haruno Sakura... -rió el rubio- es que acaso tú quieres, ¿Qué Sakura se integre al Ne, Danzou?, por tus palabras me doy cuenta que lo que quieres es acercarla más a ti… -Danzou no respondió- perdiste a la madre, y ahora vas por la hija.

-Eres un caso perdido -comentó Shikaku.

-Aunque no lo crean, hay más razones por las cuáles Haruno Sakura está en nuestra contra -dijo a la defensiva Hiashi.

-¿Cuáles son esas _razones_?

-Me quito para siempre a uno de mis mejores ANBUS -contestó el hombre de las vendas- al que ahora llaman Sai, y lo unió a su propio Escuadrón ANBU.

-Junto a mi sobrino, Haruno Sakura y el llamado Sai forman ahora el Escuadrón Élite de Konoha, a cargo de la propia Hokage -mencionó Hiashi- por culpa de esa Haruno, mi sobrino se ah sublevado a mis órdenes, y Hanabi mi hija, ah osado enfrenarse a mi.

-Los problemas de familia no llegan a ser suficientes para aborrecerla de tal manera... -sentenció el Nara.

-A pesar de que Sakura se pueda defender sola -dijo Inoichi- nosotros estamos para ello también. Esa joven es como mi segunda hija, y Danzo, **nunca** permitiré que la unas al Ne.

-En cuanto a ti, Hiashi, se que esas no son las únicas razones por las que odias a Sakura… conozco muy bien quien fue su padre, y que fue él de ti, a pesar de que juramos nunca tocar ese tema me obligarás a hacerlo si le haces más daño.

-¡Cállense! -gritaron Danzo y Hiashi a la vez.

-No vuelvan a intentar molestarla, o muchos secretos oscuros de los pasados de ambos saldrán a la luz.

-Están advertidos… -murmuró Inoichi Yamanaka, mientras que todos los presentes que le guardaban aprecio a la pelirrosa se pararon de sus asientos, y se marcharon de la habitación.

-Esto no se va a quedar así…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_~ No sabes porque te odian.  
No sabes ni siquiera porque sigues luchando contra la corriente.  
Pero tú decidiste hacerlo, y hay quienes estarán contigo hasta el final._

**F**ernanda **M**.

* * *

Gracias **Sakurass** por betear mi historia :)

Saludos :) **¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**HERIDAS DE AMOR**

**4.** Confessions

* * *

-Malditos… -murmuró la Haruno, frunciendo el ceño y endureciendo su mirada.

_-Quiero golpearlos… _-dijo su Inner.

-Yo también, pero si hacemos algo mal, a la que más afectaremos será a Tsunade-sama, ella ya no puede excusarnos más por nuestros actos.

-_Actos **justos**. Esos tipos se merecen cada insulto, y más que eso, necesitan un buen escarmiento, ¿Quiénes se creen?, solo por ser Señorita Ne y Misster Byakugan, ¿Nos van a seguir pisoteando?_

Sakura suspiró, no podía negar que su Inner tuviera la razón, y como su yo interno ella deseaba con todo su corazón regalarles una _sutil_ paliza a esos dos.

Ajena a sus pensamientos, sus pasos hacían un recorrido extremadamente conocido para ella, mientras que el viento mecía sus largos cabellos como de costumbre y la gente miraba como la conocida pupila de la Hokage, entraba en el gran edificio donde algunas veces hacía guardia.

La Haruno se detuvo en el primer escalón de la entrada, luego de sentir una presencia amena para ella y se dio media vuelta quedando de frente a él.

-Tenemos que hablar -le dijo, y la haló del brazo derecho para que le siguiera.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Sakura, sonriendo.

-¿Por qué esos tipos te llamaron a esta hora?, tus reuniones con el Consejo siempre son por la tarde, ¿Pasó algo?

La pelirrosa borró instantáneamente la sonrisa- querían saber lo que le sucedió a Sasuke... -susurró, y miró hacia un costado al pronunciar dichas palabras- también me preguntaron sobre Akatsuki…

El joven la tomó por los brazos, para luego abrazarla y darle su apoyo- no te sientas culpable -sonrió- tendrías que haber visto la preocupación que tenía el baka por ti cuando peleabas con Itachi.

Sakura se sorprendió por ese comentario,_¿Sasuke preocupado por ella?, _y simplemente no pudo evitar que un carmín cubriera sus mejillas, mientras que su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado.

Naruto deslizó sus manos hasta dejarlas a un costado de la pelirrosa, y la miró a los ojos- ¿Vamos?

-Si… talvez haya despertado.

-Eso espero, cuando salí de la habitación hace algunos minutos, aún no lo hacía.

-Pero lo hará… -susurró, tocándole cariñosamente una mejilla.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la habitación de Sasuke, y mientras que Naruto moría de ganas de saber el estado de su amigo, la kunoichi igual de ansiosa tomó el picaporte, lo giró y empujó lentamente la puerta hacia adentro.

Sakura sonrió, cuando al mirar hacia la cama vio a un Kakashi feliz, y a Sasuke refunfuñando porque su cachorro le lamía mejilla, pero la adorable criatura hacia caso omiso a sus insultos y continuaba con sus muestras de cariño.

-Dobe -el rubio dejó caer una lágrima, para luego correr y abrasarse con su compañero y sorprendiendo a todos, Sasuke correspondió al gesto- ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! -gritó el Jinchuriki.

-Hn. No lo haré.

La Haruno que hasta entonces estaba en la puerta, la cerró y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama de su compañero, mientras que el pequeño lobo contento saltaba a sus brazos.

-Lamento mucho haberte dejado en ese estado... -susurró, y bajó la cabeza al decirlo- no quería hacerte daño, Sasuke... -el susodicho se separó del abrazo que mantenía con Naruto, y la miró.

-No llores -pidió, y ante el inesperado tono de cariño que guardaba esa suplica, Sakura no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima cayera por su mejilla.

-Lo siento -siseó ella, mientras que su lobo intentaba borrar esas gotas saladas con sus tiernas lamidas.

-Yo lo siento más por haber interferido... lo tenías todo controlado.

Sasuke bajó la mirada. Kakashi y Naruto lo miraron, para luego verse entre ellos y asentir en que debían irse de la habitación.

-Volveremos en un rato -dijo el Hatake, quien se encaminó directamente a la puerta con Naruto siguiendo sus pasos.

Inmediatamente tras salir su Sensei y su mejor amigo de la sala, Sakura se acercó a la ventana de la habitación, mientras acariciaba el pelaje de su cachorro y miró profundamente al cielo azul, para luego dar un gran suspiro.

-Antes de que digas algo, quiero pedirte que hoy no me preguntes porque odio a tu hermano... -la pelirrosa lo miró por primera vez a los ojos, y se encontró totalmente dueña de la atención de los orbes negros- no me interesa hablar de él en este momento, porque… estoy tan confundida… no puedo entender… como es que en cinco días, en solo cinco días desde que has vuelto, pudiste… volver a ser el dueño de mis pensamientos.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Se sintió sin derecho de intervenir en su vida.

-El día que regresaste, lo que más deseaba era golpearte, gritarte, decirte de mil maneras que te largaras por donde viniste. Luego, me creí superior a ti, me gustaba reírme a tu costa, hacerte sentir de mil maneras mis desprecios sin sentido, creo… que lo hacía para demostrarte que había cambiado.

-Lo merecía.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, y dejó que una lágrima galopara por su rostro.

-Anoche… tus ojos me miraron con angustia, sentí mi corazón retorcerse en mi pecho. Volviste a tener control en mi, en el preciso momento en que te hallabas inconsciente en mis brazos… me sentí extraña.

-Sakura…

-No se como seguirá esta historia… lo único que te pido, es que perdones mis burlas, yo no soy así.

Sasuke la miró con angustia, él también debía pedirle perdón porque cuando se enteró que ella era ANBU y miembro del Consejo, sintió **celos**. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la pelirrosa no la pasaba muy bien, y que su vida había tenido tantos sufrimientos como la suya.

Se sintió _identificado_ con ella.

-Tengo que irme… -murmuró la pelirrosa.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, y la vio partir.

**-**

-¡TARDE! -gritó fríamente la Hokage, cuando sintió la presencia de su alumna atrás suyo.

-Lo siento…

-Neji, Sai -los llamó la Quinta. Los muchachos que se encontraban descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol, se levantaron del suelo y se acercaron a su maestra- quiero que ustedes dos practiquen el nuevo Jutsu de Katon que les enseñé. Y tú… -murmuró la rubia, dándose la vuelta enojada- tendrás un combate conmigo.

Sakura no dijo nada.

-Comencemos -ordenó la Godaime, y se puso en posición de combate. La pelirrosa sintió que debía concentrarse un poco aunque sea en la pelea, y desapareció- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Tsunade, cuando la sintió detrás suyo- tu velocidad ha disminuido… -comentó atrapando fácilmente la pierna de la Haruno, en el primer intento de la joven de propinarle una patada.

La ANBU forcejeó para soltar su pierna del agarre de la rubia, hasta que armándose de ira se la quitó de un movimiento.

-¿Qué te ocurre?, por lo general tus ataques son letales, eso fue patético.

La Haruno se concentró en mirar a sus compañeros, mientras ambos hacían sellos con sus manos, y dejó a Tsunade y sus quejas en segundo plano.

-Sakura… si no me dices que ocurre, me voy a enojar.

Neji y Sai cesaron de practicar el Jutsu, y se acercaron a las mujeres cuando sintieron un clima tenso rodearlas. Pero antes de que pudieran preguntar que ocurría, la Haruno desapareció frente a sus ojos.

Tsunade hirvió instantáneamente de rabia- ¿Quién se cree?, cuando más me preocupo por ella más callada se pone, y sobre todo, ¿Huye? ¿Desde cuándo Sakura está así?

-Desde que Uchiha regresó.

-No… No, no, no, no -negó Tsunade enloquecida- hay algo que ella no quiere contarme.

-Tsunade-sama, yo propongo un castigo -opinó Sai.

-Te lo daré a ti si no te callas.

**-**

Quería dormir. También quería gritar. Deseaba con todo su corazón salir corriendo. Ni ella misma entendía porque se encontraba en ese estado. Algo la tenía molesta, desconcertada.

Necesitaba aire fresco, salir de su Villa rondaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. Pero… si lo hacía, Tsunade la metería a la cárcel luego de mandarla a cazar con una docena de ANBUS. Con lo enojada que la dejó hace unos minutos, no podía irse. Además, estaba el Consejo.

-¡Dios! -gritó revolviéndose el cabello, y sentándose en la hierba.

-¡Con que allí estás! -escuchó la pelirrosa, y prontamente tenía a un Tsunade-toro delante de ella- ¿Quién te crees para dejar un entrenamiento así?

-Maestra, déme una misión… -pidió- necesito… necesito pensar muchas cosas.

La Hokage la miró preocupada, Sakura se veía ida. Sin sonrisa. Con sus hermosos orbes jades estaban perdidos.

Suspiró- te daré una…

**-**

**5 días después…**

Su misión fue sencilla, justo lo que ella necesitaba en este momento. Tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, y aunque algunas cosas aún estaban sueltas en su cabeza, sólo dos cosas, o mejor dicho dos personas rondaban su mente.

**Sasuke**.

**Itachi**.

Tenía que hablar con el Uchiha menor. Era su deber contarle porque ella odiaba a **su** hermano, porque él siempre deseó vengarse de Itachi, y ella estaba interviniendo en esa venganza colocando a la suya primero.

Dio un nuevo salto, y con el, por fin divisó su Villa a lo lejos. Aceleró sus pasos y pronto atravesó las puertas de la Aldea, recordando tarde informar en la entrada su regreso.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en la entrada del Hospital, subió hasta la habitación de su compañero, pero al abrir la puerta no lo encontró allí. Tras un suspiro emprendió camino a casa, sin sentir la presencia que seguía de lejos sus pasos.

**-**

**Un día después…**

-No, no… déjala… -Sakura murmuraba incoherencias, mientras revolviéndose en su cama intentaba combatir con su pesadilla. Estaba sudada, y apretaba con sus manos fuertemente las suaves sábanas blancas.

-Despierta.

Ella reaccionó al sentir una cálida mano sobre su hombro, y levantándose bruscamente intentó distinguir a la persona que se encontraba en su habitación.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? -preguntó alarmada.

-Te seguí anoche…

-¿Qué?

-Necesito hablar contigo, tengo algo que contarte, sé que me sabrás explicar.

La Haruno lo miró extrañada- ¿Qué es?

-Un recuerdo.

Con eso vasto, la pelirrosa entendió al instante a lo que se refería- salgamos de aquí -dijo, y levantándose de la cama guió a Sasuke hasta la salida de la casa.

**-**

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó el moreno, al encontrarse frente a la Piedra de los Caídos.

-¿No viste esto entre mis recuerdos? -Sasuke negó con la cabeza confundido, y Sakura suspiró- creo que no debí traerte aquí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vi tus recuerdos?

-Gracias a esto -respondió la joven, mostrándole el colgante con el símbolo Haruno- este medallón, es como un conector con mis recuerdos, en especial los más dolorosos. Pero solo permite que otras personas los vean cuando estoy débil.

-¿Qué? -preguntó el Uchiha- no te veías débil esa noche.

-Si lo estaba, cuando dejo que ese chakra negro se esparza por mi cuerpo, no puedo dominarlo por completo. Esa es una muestra clara de mi debilidad.

El moreno se quedó en silencio, le era bastante difícil entender- ¿Cómo sabes que es gracias a ese collar, es que vi tus recuerdos?

-Una vez, cuando era pequeña lo toqué mientras mi madre intentaba salvarme de unos ninjas que querían hacerme daño. Ella enfureció, y el poder que controla el medallón se liberó sin aviso. Vi cosas sin sentido para mí… pero luego las entendí y no lo comenté con nadie.

Un momento de silencio inundó el lugar, pero no era molesto, sino ameno, porque cada quien estaba en su valle de recuerdos.

-Entonces… -dijo Sakura- ¿Qué viste? ¿Qué sabes de mi pasado?

Sasuke la miró a los ojos, y la pelirrosa pudo notar tristeza, rabia y compasión en ellos.

-Vi a tu madre… luchando con mi hermano.

El rostro sereno de Sakura no pudo evitar un temblor en su labio, y un vano intentó de lágrimas con intención de salir. Sasuke observó con atención cada gesto, que era una muestra de sentimientos muy clara, ¿Cómo la pelirrosa no iba a querer llorar en ese instante?, si fue nada más ni nada menos que a su madre, a quién perdió en ese combate.

-Yo… tenía intenciones de explicarte… porqué odio a tu hermano, pero parece que ya lo sabes -el Uchiha asintió con la cabeza, la Haruno sonrió de lado y se acercó a paso lento pero firme a él, y tras levantar su mirada y conectarla con sus ojos, susurró- déjame ayudarte...

-¿Qué?

-Con tu venganza, hagámosla juntos. No te pediré nada nunca más, creo que no deseas estar cerca de mí, pero me siento con deber de que tú también seas justiciero de tu Clan.

No vasto mucho para que Sasuke cerrara los ojos, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y una pequeña sonrisa cálida se asomara por sus labios- con una condición…

-¿Cuál?

-Quiero saber más de ti…

_¿Sería verdad que Sasuke había cambiado, y como dijo Naruto, dejando su frialdad de lado se preocupara verdaderamente por **ella**?_

-Echo -aceptó la pelirrosa.

**-**

-Hay que deshacernos de ella cuanto antes.

-Danzou, no creo estar de acuerdo totalmente contigo… -murmuró Hiashi, al ver que el rostro del anciano nada más detonaba maldad- después de todo es…

-¡Calla! -le interrumpió antes de que terminara la frase- ¿Acaso te estás ablandando, Hiashi? ¿Ya has olvidado lo que su madre te hizo?

Los ojos del Hyuuga brillaron con un odio repentino- por supuesto que no.

-Entonces acabemos con Sakura Haruno de una vez por todas. Esa mocosa solo nos causará problemas, ya hay demasiados en el Consejo que no siguen nuestras ideas por culpa de las suyas, se ganó a la mitad de ellos, y si no la detenemos, acabará como Hokage.

-No llegará a tanto -intentó convencerse en vano Hiashi.

-Si que puede. Las Harunos han logrado muchas cosas a las que nadie más aspiró alcanzar.

-¿Qué harás con ella?

-Lo estoy pensando -admitió el anciano- pero ni bien tenga un plan, lo ejecutaré.

**-**

Sakura se acercó a la piedra detrás de ella, mientras que sus delgados dedos acariciaban un nombre en el centro del mineral, y Sasuke observaba desconcertado tal acto.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Quieres saber algo de mí?

El Uchiha se sorprendió nuevamente. La Haruno miraba con tristeza un nombre en especial de aquellos cientos que estaban grabados en la piedra, mientras una sonrisa melancólica adornaba sus labios.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Yo llevo el apellido de mi madre… -Uchiha Sasuke miró a la joven ANBU sin comprender, eso era obvio- porque mi padre murió antes de poder darme el suyo.

El corazón se le paró a Sasuke, al escuchar ese tono quebrado salir de los labios de Sakura, y notar como ella se abrazó instantáneamente a si misma.

-_Mi padre murió antes de poder darme el suyo… _-en la cabeza del moreno esas palabras se repitieron una y otra vez- lo siento… -pudo susurrar.

-No pude conocerlo, pero… algo me dice que fue una buena persona.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

-Querías saber más de mí, y… tú eres una de esas personas, con las que a pesar de todos los intentos del destino de separarnos y enemistarnos… en quien confío.

-Gracias, por perdonar todo lo que te he echo…

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la Haruno, al sentir una mano de Sasuke unirse a la suya para darle su apoyo.

-¿Quién era tu padre?

-Kenshin… Kenshin Hyuuga -contestó.

El ojinegro mostró duda, pero ese sentimiento se desvaneció al mirar el nombre que Sakura acariciaba con su mano libre en la piedra, el cual efectivamente decía… Hyuuga Kenshin.

-Él era un Capitán de la ANBU... -comentó la pelirrosa sonriendo orgullosa- muchos de los que fueron sus subordinados y compañeros me han hablado de él, solamente me han dicho cuanto lo extrañan, y lo buen líder que era…

-¿Tú no lo extrañas?

-Por momentos no se que sentir, pero miles de veces soñé con que él jugaba conmigo, o con que me enseñaba técnicas o algo por el estilo, pero sabes… nunca lloré por él, y creo que esa es la mejor manera de hacer honor a su sangre en mis venas, mostrándole mi fuerza, y…

-Que quieres ser como todo lo que te han contado de él.

-Algo así.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_~ Tu preocupación invadió mi corazón sin fe.  
Y tus ojos me devolvieron la esperanza._

**F**ernanda **M**.

* * *

Gracias **Sakurass** por betear mi historia :)

Saludos :) **¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**HERIDAS DE AMOR**

**5. **Deception and Pain

* * *

-¡Sepárense inmediatamente ustedes dos! -gritó una voz furiosa, e inmediatamente un golpe separó las manos unidas de ambos shinobis, causando en Sakura susto y en Sasuke un disgusto el cual pudo disimular muy bien.

-¡Sai! -gritó la Haruno- ¿Por qué diablos no puedes ser un poco más normal?

-¡Tú no eres quien para tratarme de anormal, deberías mirarte en un espejo primero! -se defendió el muchacho enojado, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Sabes hace cuanto que te estoy buscando?

-¿Qué te sucede? -preguntó la Haruno.

-Los quiero a todos fuera de mi casa… -gruñó.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

-Hablo de cinco bolas de pelo.

-No me digas que se quedaron a dormir contigo otra vez… -susurró sonriendo.

-Hace cinco días que no duermo por culpa de ellos, y el peor es ese… ese… ¡Demonio!, esa pelusa tuya durmió sobre mi cama, ¿Entiendes? ¡**Mi** cama!

-Es porque te quiere, Sai.

-Ah, si claro… es hora de que duerman en tú cama, no en la mía.

-Ni que fuera tanto.

-¡Tus cinco monstruos llenaron de pelos todas mis sábanas! ¡Tuve que usar desesperadamente un lavarropas! ¿Tú sabes como se usan? ¡Yo debí pedirle ayuda a Naruto, y…!

-¿Qué dijiste? -le interrumpió Sakura, aguantándose de manera desesperada la risa- ¿Le pediste ayuda, a _Naruto_?

-Si, y el lavarropas explotó con mis sabanas adentro -los ojos del muchacho se volvieron rojo sangre, mientras la Haruno aún reprimía sus ganas de reí- me debes dos juegos de sábanas, un lavarropas y una clase de terapia.

La Haruno ya no pudo contener una carcajada que escapó de sus labios, y explotó tomándose el estómago y riéndose a más no poder, mientras que Sasuke también dejaba escapar algún sonido de sus labios.

-¡Ríete! ¡Pero los quiero fuera de mi casa! -Sakura asintió aún riendo- ahora vamos, Tsunade-sama nos llama.

-Ok -se dio la vuelta, y la imagen de un Uchiha sonriendo la recibió- te veo luego.

-Hn -contestó el Uchiha con su encantadora sonrisa, y la Haruno desapareció junto al ANBU.

**-**

-Castigo, castigo, castigo… -ver a Sai sentado y encadenado a un árbol con cadenas de tinta, y repitiendo como traumado estas palabras, hizo a Sakura sentir que el joven ANBU verdaderamente tenía un problema psicológico.

-Esto es patético.

-Que alguien me explique que ocurre… -murmuró la Haruno, mirando al moreno con cara de preocupación.

-Quiere que Tsunade-sama te castigue por escaparte del entrenamiento el otro día -le contestó Neji a su lado.

-¡Levántate de ahí, Sai! -gritó por decimoquinta vez la rubia, intentando romper las cadenas de tinta y así comenzar el entrenamiento- ¡No colmes mi paciencia!

-Castigo, castigo, castigo. Se lo merece, ¿Por qué ella puede hacer lo que se le canta, y nosotros no?, castigo, castigo, castigo…

Tsunade gruñó cuando nuevamente intentó romper las cadenas sin resultado- esto va para largo… -susurró, y tras suspirar se dirigió hasta sus restantes alumnos- este problema parece que no va a terminar hoy, así que… pueden irse a casa si quieren.

-Lamento esto.

-No, yo lamento más haber aceptado ser maestra de este loco.

-Con su permiso entonces -dijo respetuosamente Neji, mientras Sakura le daba un beso en la mejilla y se marchaba junto al Hyuuga. Tsunade tocó sorprendida el lugar donde la pelirrosa la había besado, y mirando la espalda de su alumna se puso a pensar en que había pasado para que la ANBU estuviera así de feliz.

-Castigo, castigo, castigo.

-¡Cállate, Sai! ¡Quédate ahí hasta la hora que quieras! ¡No vamos a rogarte todo el día! -le gritó, desapareciendo próximamente del lugar.

**-**

-¿Ese es el plan? -preguntó Hiashi sorprendido- Haruno Sakura no es tan estúpida como para creer en eso.

-Ya lo veremos, solo quiero obligarla a que salga del Consejo, y si no lo logro, mandaré a todos mis ANBUS a que acaben con ella -sentenció.

Hiashi Hyuuga se removió incomodo en su sillón- pareces muy decidido a deshacerte de Sakura… -su mirada se desvió del anciano al llamarla por el nombre, maldiciéndose por haberlo echo.

Los ojos de Danzou brillaron de odio- no permitiré que Shikaku o Inoichi la sigan defendiendo, sus voces tienen mucho peso en el Consejo, puede irnos muy mal por su culpa.

-Tú escuchaste sus amenazas -le recordó el líder.

-¿No me digas que estas asustado, Hiashi? -preguntó mordazmente el anciano- ¿O será que tu corazón de…?

-¡Calla! -gritó el Hyuuga, golpeando la mesa inconscientemente.

-Es hora de que abras los ojos, Hiashi. Tú más que yo necesitas que esa Haruno desaparezca del mapa. Si ella sigue convenciendo a más personas con sus ideales, como ya te he dicho puede acabar suplantando a su maestra como Hokage. Y que no te quepa duda de que si lo logra, irá luego a reclamar ser la cabeza de tu Clan.

-¡Eso jamás!

-Entonces hagámoslo. Sin errores, sin misericordia. Si Haruno Sakura no se marcha sola del Consejo, morirá.

**-**

-¿Tienes frío? -preguntó Neji, cuando vio a la Haruno temblar por un segundo, y quedarse parada en medio de una calle mirando al cielo. Él se acercó hasta su amiga, que aún seguía perdida mirando el firmamento, y colocó sobre sus hombros la chaqueta blanca que llevaba puesta.

-Pero no siento frío… -murmuró la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué te sucedió entonces?

-Sentí como un escalofrío, talvez, alguien estuvo hablando mal de mí.

-Cuando hablan mal de ti, no sientes escalofríos, estornudas.

Sakura quedó pensativa- creo que tienes razón…

**-**

-Teme.

-¿Qué?

-¿Has visto a Sakura-chan? -preguntó el Uzumaki, mirando hacia un lado donde Sasuke estaba sentado afilando un kunai.

-Si.

-¿Entonces ya regresó de su misión?, que suerte, ya la extrañaba demasiado, ¿Sabes? -Sasuke giró su rostro para mirar a Naruto, y esperar que este dijera algo sensato, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el rubio le iba a contar una de sus estupideces diarias- Sakura-chan siempre hace misiones sola, hasta misiones de rango S. No, aguarda, ¿Esas misiones no las hace con su Escuadrón?, entonces no las hace sola…

El Uchiha dejó de escuchar, como lo supo desde un principio Naruto diría una estupidez, y él lo dejaría hablando solo como de costumbre.

-Dobe.

-Porque Sakura-chan es tan buena cuando estás herido. Luego de una batalla en la Roca yo estaba…

-Dobe -volvió a llamarlo, para ver si así lo sacaba de su trance.

-Si, teme. Se que también sabes que Sakura-chan es impresionante, y…

-Dobe… -gruñó Sasuke, a punto de golpearlo con tal que se calle.

-Tuvieras que haber visto a Sakura-chan pelear con un ninja del Rayo, fue tan…

-¡NARUTO! -gritó el Uchiha enojado- ¿Puedes dejar de habar de Sakura un momento **por favor**?, si quieres verla búscala en su casa, pero deja de hablar como un tonto enamorado de ella.

-Que amargado eres. Para que sepas no estoy enamorado de Sakura-chan, Hinata y yo somos novios desde hace meses -se defendió, sacándole aniñadamente la lengua- seguramente Sakura-chan me defendería si estuviera aquí.

Sasuke golpeó su frente contra el piso, y próximamente se sentó en la sombra de un árbol alejado de Naruto a mirar el cielo, dejando así de lado totalmente al Uzumaki y sus comentarios sobre la pelirrosa, para pensar el mismo en ella…

_-Déjame ayudarte... con tu venganza, hagámosla juntos_ -recordó que ella le dijo, y sonrió de lado cruzando sus brazos.

La verdad que no le molestaría en nada pasar más tiempo con Sakura, le estaba agradando su compañía, y él sabía porque… ellos compartían una meta, ambos querían acabar con Itachi, y cumplir su venganza, aunque… talvez había un motivo más fuerte que ese…

-¿Ya te conté cuando Sakura-chan me salvó de que cayera a un río de lava?, fue genial.

-¡NARUTO! ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA!

-¿Pero que hice? –preguntó lloriqueando el rubio, sobándose un chichón marca Uchiha en la cabeza.

-Joder. Eso hiciste.

**-**

La noche había caído en Konoha, y Sakura caminaba por la Villa en silencio recordando lo ocurrido en la mañana.

Sonrió, al momento en que sus pensamientos llegaron al instante en que Sasuke tomó su mano. Él se había mostrado tan cambiado ante ella, no parecía el mismo que había llegado hace tan pocos días de regreso a la Villa.

Sus palabras estaban llenas de sentimientos ahora, ya no eran frías. Le hizo bien hablar con alguien de su pasado, y reconocía que fue mucho mejor al haber sido con él.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontró en el umbral de la casa donde vivía con Shizune y Tsunade, desde hace casi dos años por _orden_ de la última.

Al abrir la puerta, diviso la espalda de la Quinta quien seguramente estaría ojeando algunos papeles o algo por el estilo.

-Buenas noches, Sakura -saludó la rubia, sabiendo que era su alumna quien entraba en la casa.

-Buenas noches, Tsunade-sama.

-¿Has cenado ya, Sakura-chan? -preguntó la azabache, llegando de la cocina.

-No… pero no tengo hambre, gracias igualmente.

La Hokage firmó la hoja que estaba leyendo, y tomó otra entre sus manos- comes tan poco, que no entiendo de donde sacas fuerzas para seguir…

-Lo tomaré como un halago, o algo así. Me retiro, voy a descansar -dijo la muchacha, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.

-Haber si puedes -comentó burlonamente la Hokage.

Sakura llegó a la puerta de su habitación, y encontró a sus lobos dormidos sobre la cama- ahora entiendo a Sai… -tapó su boca inmediatamente al decir aquello- ¡No puedo creer que dije eso!

-¡¿Ya te diste cuenta?! -le gritó la Hokage desde abajo.

-¡Si! –contestó, y los perezosos lobos levantaros la cabeza hacia su dueña, y moviendo la cola mientras ladraban contentos se acercaron a ella- yo también los extrañé muchachos… ahora vamos a dormir.

**-**

**Un día después…**

No había conseguido dormir bien en toda la noche. Un presentimiento extraño la había despertado en la mitad de su sueño, y ahora entendía porque.

Se encontraban Neji, Sai y Sakura en el área de entrenamiento ANBU, cuando dos ANBUS de raíz llegaron para infórmale a la pelirrosa que debía presentarse inmediatamente frente al Consejo de Konoha.

Sorpresa se llevó, cuando al llegar a la sala del Consejo no había nadie esperándola- ¿Qué sucede aquí? –preguntó la chica, e inmediatamente un sonido a pasos acercándose más el de las puertas abrirse, le hizo saber que alguien estaba entrando en la sala. Así que ella se sentó en su silla, dándole la espalda a los recién llegados que no habían dejado sentir sus presencias hasta que cruzaron a los costados de la Haruno y ella pudo distinguirlos como Danzou y Hiashi.

Ambos tomaron uno de los caminos de la sala para llegar al otro extremo. Sakura miró cada paso y sintió un palpitar de desconfianza, los hombres tomaron sus puestos, y un ANBU apareció entregándole una carpeta a la pelirrosa, la cual no la tomó y él tuvo que dejarla sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué significa es esto?

-Tenemos un trato para ti…

-

Shizune entró desesperadamente a la habitación de la Quinta, con un trozo de papel arrugado en su mano. Su respiración entrecortada no dejaba a las palabras salir por su boca- Tsunade-sama… -susurró, entregándole el papel- es Sakura…

La rubia recibió la nota y la leyó, eran sus ANBU espías informándoles que Sakura, Danzou y Hiashi se encontraban solos en la sala del Consejo.

-El ANBU dijo que Hiashi y Danzou despedían un aura extraña…

-Miles de veces le he dicho a esa terca que no se acerque a esos hombres sola… temo que le hagan algo, sin que yo pueda evitarlo…

-¿Irá, Tsunade-sama?

-No, no tengo ese derecho… pero infórmame ni bien tengas noticias de Sakura… tengo un mal presentimiento.

-

Sakura se levantó de la mesa, y se dio la vuelta luego de fulminarlos con la mirada, pero antes de que ella tocara siquiera el pomo de la puerta el hombre de los vendajes volvió a hablar.

-Tiene que ver con tu madre… creo que no te puedes negar…

Ella con la mención de su madre se volvió a él con los ojos irradiando furia,_ ¿Quién era él para hablar de ella?_

-No quiero escucharte.

-¿Entonces dejarás que **su** nombre sea ensuciado por todo el mundo shinobi? -Danzou vio confusión el los ojos jade, y continuó- ¿O aceptarás nuestra pequeña propuesta?

Haruno Sakura no supo que contestar.

-Abre esa carpeta, y comencemos con el primer gran secreto guardado de tu familia…

Con cautela tomó la vieja carpeta, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que el nombre de su madre estaba escrito en ella. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, al encontrar en el interior del folio algo así como una ficha, con una foto de su madre en un costado superior.

Tomó la foto entre sus manos, era auténtica, su madre debía haber tenido su edad. Vio el resto de los documentos, fichas de misiones completadas, cualidades, técnicas, datos…

-¿Por qué tienes_ esto_?

-Son simplemente datos… de la mejor Capitán que tuvo Raíz, en la cual tu tanto desconfías.

-No…

-Si -contestó el anciano, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa- por lo que veo ella nunca mencionó haber estado en el Ne… y haber sido la mejor de su tiempo, hasta que me traicionó intentando acabarme y se unió al Yondaime.

Sakura acercó su mano derecha al collar de su madre, e inmediatamente lo apretó con fuerza en una forma de pedir que ella le dijera que esto era mentira.

La sonrisa de Danzou se agrandó, y Hiashi no se quedó atrás…

-¿Sorprendida? -preguntó el hombre de ojos blancos- ¿Qué pasaría si yo te cuento ahora otra verdad dolorosa como esta para ti?

Una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Sakura, seguida de otras tantas. El sólo pensar que su madre estuvo en Raíz la hizo sentirse sucia, era la hija de… no, algo tenía que estar mal, levantó su rostro sintiendo las gotas que caían por sus mejillas, y miró al Hyuuga delante de ella esperando a que hablara.

-Sabes que tu padre era un Hyuuga, pero de lo que no tienes idea, es que Kenshin Hyuuga, tu padre, era **mi** hermano -la pelirrosa palideció. Uno de los hombres que más odiaba en esta vida, _¿Era su tío?_- tú, Hinata, Hanabi y Neji… son primos. Kenshin al ser mi hermano menor hizo todo para quitarme el liderazgo de mi clan y…

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA! -gritó la pelirrosa- ¡Mi padre jamás…!

-¿Jamás qué? ¿Acaso tú lo conociste para saber como era? -ella no respondió- talvez no reconozcas que era mi hermano, puesto que no se parecía nada a mi…

-¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!? -gritó ella.

-No era necesario.

-¡Claro que lo era! ¡Llevó tu sangre en mis venas y…! -calló al sentirse ahogada, y notar como las palabras no lograban salir de su boca reseca.

-Debe sentirse horrible saber la clase de personas que fueron tus padres. Ellos me engañaron. Mi propio hermano y mi prometida, se casaron y el resultado de su traición está delante de mis ojos…

-En fin, hay muchas cosas más para contar pero no tenemos tiempo. Si quieres que lo que acabas de oír se sepa en las cinco grandes naciones y más allá, sal de esta sala como miembro del Consejo, y sino, renuncia en este mismo momento.

La ANBU quedó muda, su corazón latió demasiado rápido para su gusto y un sentimiento confundido con la rabia y la ira creció en su interior. Sus ojos se tornaron negros de repente, y dejó de apretar el medallón de las Haruno que colgaba de su cuello para mirar a los hombres y causarle un gran pánico al Hyuuga.

Cerró los ojos, debatiéndose entre usar o no su chakra maligno contra ellos, y acabar con los únicos que podrían ensuciar el nombre de sus padres.

-_¡Contrólate! _-le gritó su Inner, pero ella sentía la necesidad de acabar con esto. Acorralada entre un mar de sentimientos salió corriendo de la habitación, y dejó atrás sus impulsos asesinos para comenzar nuevamente a llorar…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_~ Las verdades que son mentiras lastiman.  
Y un corazón ahogado por el dolor es fácil de derrotar._

**F**ernanda **M**.

* * *

Gracias **Sakurass** por betear mi historia :)

Saludos :) **¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**HERIDAS DE AMOR**

**6. **Let Yourself Love

* * *

-Tsunade-sama, los ANBUS acaban de informarme que Sakura salió corriendo de la sala del Consejo, y… dijeron que estaba llorando.

La Godaime miró a Shizune sin creérselo.

_¿Sakura **llorando**?_

Una preocupación sin igual invadió el corazón de la rubia- Shizune, llama ahora mismo a Inoichi, Shikaku y Kakashi… creo que ellos pueden explicarme algo muy delicado… yo mandaré a Neji y Sai que busquen a Sakura…

**-**

Una llovizna comenzó a caer en esa fría mañana de otoño, y una joven pelirrosa era al parecer la única persona que no lo notaba. Sus pies simplemente corrían, pero no escapando de la lluvia, pisaba cada pequeño charco de agua sin percatarse hasta que un cuerpo se interpuso en su camino.

Sorprendida, levantó la vista para encontrar unos orbes negros mirarla con confusión. Una vergüenza inexplicable la recorrió, y desvió la mirada al tiempo en que se alejaba y le daba la espalda a Sasuke, pero cuando éste se dio cuenta que lo que ella pretendía era irse, la tomó de la mano y Sakura quedó parada en su lugar.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó el moreno, y no pudo esconder un tono de preocupación en su voz- tus ojos… -advirtió.

Sakura se sobresaltó, seguramente sus iris estaban negros marcando cada gota de oscuridad que rodeaba su ser.

Soltó su mano del agarre de Sasuke, e intentó irse antes de tener que explicarle todo lo ocurrido, pero él se lo impidió esta vez abrazándola por la espalda.

-Dime que ocurre…

Inconscientemente la ANBU comenzó a llorar, y Sasuke se confundió aún más cuando ella se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, hundiendo su mojado rostro en la camisa del Uchiha.

-Mis padres… mis padres eran unos traidores… -murmuró, regresando sus ojos a su color natural.

Aunque Sasuke no entendía porque decía eso, él intentó reconfortarla acariciándole la espalda, gesto que la joven agradeció calmándose un poco.

-Si quieres explícamelo…

-No hay tiempo para eso -Haruno y Uchiha dirigieron sus miradas hacía el dueño de la voz, encontrándose con unos ojos aperlados- Sakura, Tsunade-sama te quiere en su oficina, nos mandó buscarte.

-Hai -respondió, y tomó la mano del Uchiha entre la suya para que la siguiera.

**-**

Tsunade miró a su alumna entrar y vio sus ojos verdes apagados, mientras que los suyos propios echaban chispas si era posible- ¿Qué malditas mentiras te dijeron?

-Mis padres… -un hipido involuntario escapó de sus labios, mientras que nuevas lágrimas surgían de sus ojos rojos producto del llanto.

-¿Qué te han dicho de ellos? -preguntó Shikaku, acercándose un paso a Sakura al igual que Inoichi.

-Mi mamá… mi madre… fue parte de Raíz…

Los padres de Ino y Shikamaru se miraron un segundo, comprendiendo que esto debía afectarle muchísimo. Más el Nara que estaba procesando la información a mil por hora volvió a hablar- ¿Te han dicho el por qué? -Sakura lo miró extrañada- ¿Acaso te contaron la razón por la que tu madre se unió a Raíz?

-Fue obligada -dijo Inoichi.

La Haruno levantó la vista sorprendida mirando al padre de Ino, e imploró por lo más sagrado que fuera verdad.

-En la 3er Gran Guerra Ninja, lo que en ese entonces era todo el Clan Haruno fue asignado a una defensa en las fronteras con el Rayo. Pero la Roca, aliados de la Nube los atacó por sorpresa, y superados en número fueron tomados de rehén.

-Se abstuvieron de hacerles daño, ya que pedían a cambio de ellos… la rendición de Konoha -dijo Shikaku.

Ante las miradas de asombro y desconcierto de los más jóvenes, Inoichi se dispuso a continuar- entonces, Danzou le ofreció ayuda a… la líder del Clan… -pálida, la ANBU escuchaba claramente cada palabra oyendo también los lentos latidos en su pecho- era sólo una joven de 18 años, que debió sacrificarlo todo para poder salvar a su gente.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que sacrificó?

-A ella -contestó con los ojos cerrados la Godaime, que ya había escuchado esta historia hace pocos minutos- la ayuda era a cambio de su libertad. La líder del Clan Haruno era una de las mujeres más respetadas de la Aldea, si ella se unía al Ne, Danzou la ayudaría con toda su fuerza ANBU a liberar el Clan de las manos enemigas. Fue tu madre, Sakura, esa mujer tan valiente que dio todo por los suyos…

Una lágrima corrió velozmente por el rostro de la pelirrosa, antes de que ella pudiera preguntar- Mi madre… entonces… ¿No es una traidora?

Inoichi y Shikaku negaron con la cabeza, haciendo que plateadas lágrimas de felicidad rodaran de los ojos jade de Sakura- pero… aunque ella se unió al Ne, Danzou no cumplió su parte del trato y Konoha no se rindió, por lo cual…

-Ya sé… -contestó Sakura- mi Clan fue exterminado…

Una sonrisa de alegría, tristeza y tranquilidad invadió el rostro de la joven Haruno, llamando la atención de todos, pero rápidamente el recuerdo de la voz de Hiashi diciéndole que su padre fue el peor hermano de este mundo por haberle quitado a su prometida, hizo a su corazón temblar.

-Y… ¿Mi padre?

-¿Qué?

-Mi padre… ¿Es verdad que traicionó a Hiashi, y que se quería quedar con el liderazgo del Clan, y con mi madre?

-Por supuesto que no -contestó Shikaku- si Hiashi está ahora al frente del Clan Hyuuga, es porque el verdadero sucesor murió antes de poder tomar el puesto. Así que él en ese entonces líder, nos hizo jurar a los miembros del Consejo y al Hokage Sarutobi no tocar nunca más ese tema, y se lo consideró tabú.

Neji quedó pálido, a pesar de que el tema tratado era solo para entendidos, él lo comprendió a la perfección y no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada incrédula hacía la que hasta ese momento creyó era su mejor amiga, para preguntarle- ¿Somos primos?

Sakura se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y regalarle su mejor sonrisa, mientras tomaba su mano en un gesto claramente afectivo por parte de ambos.

La conexión de miradas entre jade y plata, fue interrumpida por una nueva duda de la ANBU- pero… mi madre y mi padre… engañaron a Hiashi, eso no es mentira.

Kakashi suspiró, y como él fue un gran amigo de Kenshin y conocía su historia a la perfección, se dignó a habar- Sakura, hace más de 20 años tu padre era el líder del Escuadrón Alfa ANBU, que obedecía al Yondaime. Cuando la guerra acabó, el ANBU de Danzou y el de Minato lucharon entre sí para ver la permanencia, y en manos de quien quedarían…

Poco a poco la pelirrosa iba entendiendo, mirando aunque pareciera sin emociones el rostro triste del Hatake.

-Ellos…

-Se pactó un combate entre los mejores Capitanes, y estos lucharían por la supervivencia de su Escuadrón y de su parte del ANBU en Konoha… tu padre y tu madre… debían enfrentarse a muerte.

-No puede ser… -murmuró llorando Sakura.

-Ambos eran líderes de Escuadrones, y Kenshin la próxima cabeza de los Hyuuga. Todos sabíamos que sería una batalla ceñida y dura, porque aunque no conocíamos el rostro de tu madre hasta ese entonces, Danzou jamás habría puesto a una mujer para pelear sus asuntos si no fuera en serio...

**-**

_Era una lluviosa mañana de invierno. El viento helado y las frías gotas de agua hicieron a la multitud de presentes buscar cobijo bajo cualquier árbol cercano._

_El combate se llevaría a cabo en un campo de entrenamiento ANBU, sólo el Hokage de cabellos rubios y el líder del Ne se encontraban protegidos de la lluvia en un escenario improvisado._

_El hombre que pelearía por el Yondaime, y para que este al fin tuviera el control de toda la ANBU en Konoha, ya se encontraba listo y mojando sus ropas a la espera de su adversario._

_Danzou gruñó por decimoquinta vez._

_Esa mal nacida siempre lo hizo quedar mal, ahora llegando tarde. Nunca pudo tener un dominio sólido de esa mujer. Aunque bien podría decirse que ella le había **vendido** su alma, no lo respetaba, no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que tuviera que hacer. _

_Mana Haruno estaba hace 8 años al frente del mejor Escuadrón del Ne, pero ella tomaba decisiones sola, porque de nada le sirvió vender su alma al demonio, porque todos aquellos a los que una vez quiso salvar, ya estaban **muertos**…_

_Colocó su máscara de lobo poco antes de llegar al lugar pactado, como siempre, sin dejar que nadie se enterará de su presencia descendió desde la rama de un árbol y quedó frente al otro ANBU con máscara de dragón._

_Un claro murmullo se oyó en todo el campo, y Mana sonrió de lado al oír nuevamente a toda esa gente diciendo cosas de ella por ser solo una mujer. _

_Si supieran que era ella… la mujer admirada, la mejor ninja de su generación, la prometida de Hiashi Hyuuga. Pero no, nadie sabía que ella se encontraba en Raíz, eso le causaba asco a si misma, y por eso nadie debía saber quien era. _

_Miró a su adversario, él no parecía sorprendido, así que si esperar a que le dijeran tomó impulso y comenzó con el ataque._

_Era bueno, era muy bueno, excelente diría ella. Hasta llegó a pensar que sería honorable morir en las manos de un hombre así, y librarse del calvario que vivió estos últimos años. Pero a lo lejos, las miradas tristes de unos caninos le hizo saber que ella debía proteger a esas criaturas, las que se habían hecho su compañía, y a las que amaba con todo su ser por haberse convertido en su familia._

_Ya con la batalla casi por terminar, y al borde de la muerte, ambos empuñaron sus katanas y los filos desquebrajaron en mil pedazos sus máscaras ANBU, dejando los rostros al descubierto. _

_Se miraron por un instante, y aunque él hizo un claro intentó de querer terminar con el combate, desfalleció al mismo tiempo en que Mana tocaba el suelo…_

**-**

-Entonces… ¿Qué sucedió después?

-Se enamoraron -contestó Kakashi- a pesar de que tu madre estaba comprometida, y de que Kenshin sabía que era una mujer prohibida, no pudieron esconder sus sentimientos.

-Los que sabíamos de ese combate, no podíamos creer que tras casi matarse, se amaran.

-Kenshin intentó sacarla del Ne luego de que ella rompiera el compromiso con su hermano, y lo logró, como Danzou no cumplió su parte del trato no pudo obligar más a Mana y ella al fin se liberó de él, pero… la historia feliz duró poco, y tras la muerte de tu padre, tu madre no acepto el ofrecimiento de Hiashi para que fueras la próxima líder Hyuuga, alegando que solo con ver tus ojos no te respetarían…

-Sakura… se que tienes más cosas en las que pensar, pero después de esto Hiashi no puede seguir al mando del Clan… ¿Quieres ser nuestra líder?

-Me gustaría que lo fueras tú -contestó sonriente- además… no soy Hyuuga -la pelirrosa se dio la vuelta para mirar a todos los presentes, y una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento se formó en sus labios- gracias por todo…

**-**

-¡Maldita! ¡Maldita seas Sakura Haruno, y mil veces maldita! -Danzou simplemente no comprendía, no estaba en sus planes fallar, y ahora, esa mocosa se había marchado sin renunciar al Consejo.

-Danzou… -Hiashi estaba atrás de él, sus ojos perla estaban perdidos en la nuca del anciano que no dejaba de apretar el respaldar de la silla con fuerza- creo que es suficiente…

-¡No! -gritó- ¡Ahora mismo mandaré a todos mis ANBUS que acaben con ella! ¡Esa mal naci!

-¡Danzou! -gritó el Hyuuga interrumpiendo el insulto, y haciendo al líder del Ne girarse amenazadoramente hacia él- no te atrevas a lastimarla…

-¿Es una amenaza, Hiashi? ¿Acaso _tu sobrina_ al fin llegó a tu corazón? ¿Vas a hacer de tío bueno por el resto de tu vida?

-No tengo por que contestarte.

-Vamos, dime… ¿Acaso olvidaste los que sus padres te hicieron? ¿No quieres venganza?

-Ella no me hizo nada -Hiashi caminó hasta las puertas de la sala sin mirarlo, pero al llegar, se dio media vuelta y lo enfrentó- no la toques, no te atrevas siquiera hacerle daño… ¿Entendiste?

Un segundo después, un kunai voló por la habitación y se incrustó en la puerta a un lado del rostro de Hiashi, más este quedo estático en todo momento.

-No sabes con quien te metiste… Hiashi Hyuuga -escupió Danzou.

-Lo mismo digo -contestó el moreno, y desapareció.

**-**

-¿Y ahora?

Ella se dio la vuelta, al momento en que lo miraba con su encantadora sonrisa, y se agachaba dejando sus sandalias en el pasto y sentándose luego en él, con los pies metidos en el agua.

-¿No crees que hace un poco de frío para eso?

-Es relajante, deberías intentarlo…

El moreno se acercó a la chica, y se sentó de espaldas al lago.

-No estoy tan loco… -inmediatamente su mirada se dirigió al rostro de la joven a su lado, esa mujer que había pasado de ser su enemiga a una confidente sin igual, la que ahora estaba… _¿Llorando?_

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Sasuke.

Pero aunque él se había acercado, la ANBU parecía estar perdida en la cristalina agua del lago, sin notar como una de sus lágrimas caía en este ocasionando una vibración.

-Sakura… -murmuró el Uchiha, tocando preocupado con una de sus manos la mejilla izquierda de la pelirrosa.

-¿He? ¿Qué pasa?

-Estas llorando…

Por inercia Sakura tocó sus mejillas, y sólo en ese instante notó los fríos surcos de sus lágrimas- no me di… cuenta.

Intentó levantarse, pero Sasuke la retuvo- ¿Qué sucede?, estás demasiado extraña… ¿Aún tienes dudas de algo?

Ella lo miró, y él no pudo descifrar esos orbes jades que una vez estuvieron inundados de alegría. Sakura se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del moreno, mientras el Uchiha guardaba silencio, esperando pacientemente a que ella se abriera y le contara sus preocupaciones.

Un mechón de sus largos cabellos se meció con el rudo viento, y Sakura bajó su rostro.

-Tengo una duda… y solo tú puedes contestármela… -levantó su vista conectando sus ojos con los de Sasuke, y fue en ese preciso instante en que todo alrededor de ellos dejó de existir- ¿Qué… sientes por mi, Sasuke Uchiha?

El moreno quedó mudo, y notó como su corazón se aceleró sin pensarlo.

_¿Qué sentía por **ella**? _

Era una pregunta fácil. Él sentía… sentía… que la…

-Sasuke…

-No lo sé… es extraño… lo que siento por ti, jamás lo sentí por nadie.

-¿Eso significa que tengo una esperanza?

-¿Qué? -la ANBU sonrió al notar confusión en él, y fue un gesto que le pareció tierno y que nunca creyó vería en él. Segundos después acercó su suave mano a la blanca piel del Uchiha, y este inmediatamente la tomó entre las suyas- Sakura…

-¿Me darás una oportunidad? ¿Dejarás que esta molestia se convierta en tu compañera?

-Tú no eres…

-Sasuke… -lo interrumpió- no creo ser yo la única… que tiene sentimientos en el pecho que no puede comprender. Dame una oportunidad, solo una, prometo dar mi vida por hacerte feliz…

-No puedo… no quiero perderte si no logro amarte.

-Jamás me perderás -sonrió- aunque me negué a aceptarlo, nunca dejé de amarte… no importó todas las noches que juré odio hacia ti, ni mis desprecios… en el fondo mi corazón sabía que tú fuiste, eres y serás el hombre que yo **amo**.

-Sak…

Silencio.

Unos labios fueron callados sin permiso por otros más pequeños. Unos que intentaban hacer entrar en razón al hombre que en esos momentos no sabía que hacer. Abrió su boca para decirle algo a Sakura, más ella sólo profundizó el beso y él no se resistió más.

Sus labios eran fríos, más a ella no le importó, porque en esos momentos se estaba encargando de darle el calor que desde pequeño se le negó.

Llevó sus manos hasta la nuca del Uchiha, y enredó una de sus manos en los desordenados cabellos azabaches del joven, quien no se aguantó a tomarla por la cintura tiernamente.

Sakura sonrió, era todo tan **perfecto**.

Aunque él dijera que no la quería, ella podía sentir que todo era mentira, que él tenía miedo. Un miedo que ella se encargaría de romper.

Tiernamente depositó un beso en sus labios, y lo miró para encontrar sus ojos cerrados.

Sasuke no entendía sus propias acciones, cuando quiso parar con todo esto ella le nubló la poca cordura que le quedaba, y ahora la estaba tomando por la cintura, apegando demasiado su delgado cuerpo al de él, y sin poder evitarlo, acercó nuevamente su rostro al de ella.

Permanecieron así varios minutos, con los peces del lago como testigos y la luna bañando de claridad el lugar.

Nuevamente se separaron, pero esta vez la Haruno necesitó hablar.

-¿Me darás esa oportunidad…? -preguntó esperanzada, esperando no tener que luchar mucho por conseguir estar a su lado.

Sasuke no contestó, más volvió a besarla, haciéndola sonreír porque sabía… _que ese beso significaba **si**…_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_~ Amor, sólo eso te pido.  
No es difícil, inténtalo.  
Déjame ser la que te enseñe amar…_

**F**ernanda **M**.

* * *

Gracias **Sakurass** por betear mi historia :)

Saludos :) **¿Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**HERIDAS DE AMOR**

**7.** Pain the Moon

* * *

_Corría. Corría desesperada con todas las fuerzas que sus débiles y gravemente heridas piernas se lo permitían. Debía llegar, tenía que proteger a los suyos de esa terrible trampa. _

_Pero un kunai impactó en un árbol a su derecha, justo después de que ella se detuviera al sentir presencias enemigas a su alrededor. No, justo ahora tenía que toparse con más ninjas de la Roca, lo último que necesitaba era un retraso._

_-¡Aquí está! -gritó uno de esos grandes y fornidos hombres- ¡Encontramos a la líder! ¡A ella!_

_La mujer de cabellos blancos dio un salto hacia atrás, para esquivar un centenar de pequeñas armas que fueron dirigidas hacia ella. Una gota de sudor descendió por su rostro, al mismo tiempo que utilizando su chakra buscaba la localización exacta de todos sus adversarios._

_Ahogó un grito de sorpresa en su garganta, y por primera vez deseó que su técnica no funcionara y que lo que sintió no fuera verdad… no podía… simplemente no podía tener a un batallón de más de cien ninjas a su alrededor._

_Sintió a su cuerpo temblar, y cerró los ojos buscando la solución a su nuevo problema. Pero por más que la buscó no la encontró. La tenían rodeada, herida y era una presa muy fácil de atrapar._

_Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando la tierra sobre la que estaba parada se abrió, y saltó justo a tiempo para no caer. _

_Decenas de hombres y mujeres se burlaron a espaldas de ella, y muchos otros lo hicieron delante de sus ojos._

_-¿Ésta es la mujer que acabó con el escuadrón del maestro Yoga?, da lástima. _

_-Si, y si yo fuera tú no me atrevería a insultarla de nuevo -la mujer lo miró enojada por su comentario- ella podría matarte con sólo un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_-Es imposible que sea tan rápida, y más aún así de herida._

_-Eso es verdad, pero… ésta que parece una simple muchacha ha logrado alcanzar a su compañero de equipo, el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha..._

_-¿Qué? ¿Ella es la Loba Blanca de la Hoja?_

_Desesperada de tanto escuchar a esas personas hablar de ella y no atacarla, decidió usar del chakra maligno para curarse y poder defenderse, o en el mejor de los casos esquivarlos e ir directamente con los suyos. _

_Si, eso haría, se curaría y desaparecería de ese lugar en un segundo, porque si debía quedarse y seguir utilizando del chakra demoniaco era muy probable que perdiera de **nuevo** el control..._

_-¿Cómo hizo eso? -preguntó la mujer sorprendida- curó todas sus heridas en un segundo._

_-Tania, no sé en que mundo vives. Todas las personas en la faz de la tierra saben que una Haruno por generación porta un Yoma en su interior._

_-¿Un demonio? ¿Esa mujer es capaz de controlar un demonio?_

_-Capaz, no. Aún es joven e inexperta, pero un día será invencible. _

_Ambos giraron su vista hacia Mana, quien tras recuperarse fue inmediatamente atacada. Más ella ahora que había recurrido a los poderes del la bestia que corría por sus venas, y sin posibilidad de escapar, estaba casi segura de que el demonio dominaría nuevamente su cuerpo y ese bosque se llenaría de sangre. _

_Todos miraban atónitos a la Haruno, en ella no había rastros de esa joven herida de hace instantes, ahora hasta sus ojos eran distintos, esos verde jade fueron suplantados en un segundo por unos pozos negros y malignos. Su mirada estaba llena de odio, y sus manos mataban sin compasión._

_-Nos matará a todos… -comentó la mujer asustada._

_-Perdió el control de la bestia… ¡Rápido!, salgamos de aquí -el hombre desapareció en un instante junto con aquella mujer, pues sabía que todos esos hombres no podrían matar a Mana Haruno. La historia se estaba repitiendo, ella pierde el control de la bestia, y todo aquel que la enfrente encontraría su fin._

_Así que deberían dominarla de otra manera, domarían a la fiera por donde a ella más le duele… irían a por su familia._

**-**

Sakura se removió inquieta, y quitó de su cuerpo las sábanas que lo cubrían. Su rostro estaba turbado a pesar de estar dormida, y su cuerpo era perlado por un sudor escalofriante.

Esa noche tenía pesadillas, de las que parecen sin sentido, pero en realidad no lo son…

**-**

_-Tienes solo una oportunidad de decidir, Haruno… acepta el trato, véndeme tu alma y salva a tu familia, o piérdelo todo…_

_Mal nacido… recordar esas palabras solo profundizaba la herida de su corazón. Danzou era un maldito mentiroso, porque igualmente, y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que ella hizo por salvarlos, los había perdido, los había perdido **a todos**…_

_Lloraba, y ya no sabía hace cuanto tiempo que lo hacía. Tampoco estaba segura si algún día esas gruesas lágrimas dejarían de correr por sus mejillas. Ahora todo era oscuro en su vida… nada ya tenía sentido. Su existencia no tenía fin, porque ella no era dueña de su libertad._

_En la situación más desesperada de su vida, sola, y con sólo un hombre ofreciéndole la ayuda que necesitaba, Mana no lo dudó un instante y aceptó ese trato, ese trato sellado con una técnica prohibida que dio inicio a su perdición. _

_Pero él no cumplió, ese desalmado hombre dejó a los suyos a su suerte, y por sobre todo no le importó el pacto. A su frío corazón ni su llanto lo pudo ablandar. Y ahora estaba sola, sola y sin su familia, todos habían sido asesinados y ella era la única Haruno con vida en el mundo entero._

_Un golpe en su puerta la hizo reaccionar, más no le dio mucha importancia. Pero la persona que estaba del otro lado no se daría por vencida, y tras derribar la puerta entró en la habitación. _

_-¡Tú! ¡Prepárate, tengo una misión muy importante para ti! -más ella siguió sin darle importancia al hombre que acababa de romper la puerta de su cuarto, y ahora tomaba su brazo fuertemente haciéndole daño- no intentes desobedecerme, Haruno… o no querrás que Miniato se enteré de lo nuestro…_

_Que asco, hablaba de ese trato de una manera tan repugnante y con un doble sentido inexistente. _

_Cuando Mana perdió a todo su Clan, lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue quitarse la vida. Pero descubrió que la técnica prohibida utilizada para sellar su pacto no permitía que sus propias manos causasen su muerte, y tampoco podía matar al individuo causante de todo su dolor. _

_Ella lo miró sin emociones, como hacía desde el día que comenzó a trabajar para él, hace ya un año. Un año… doce meses de sufrimiento, doce largos e interminables meses llorando la pérdida de su familia, de todo su Clan._

_-Debes ir a la frontera norte, allí un informante te dará los datos de tu misión -el hombre afianzó el agarre que tenía sobre el frágil brazo femenino, e hizo a Mana mirarlo directamente a los ojos- y no me falles… _

**-**

Otra vez se removió incómoda en su cama, esta vez alterando a los lobos que dormían junto a ella, y que por los gemidos involuntarios de dolor que pronunciaban sus labios habían despertado.

El pequeño lobo negro miraba a su dueña asustado, él nunca la había visto sufrir de esa manera tan silenciosa. Entonces, sin pensarlo se acercó cauteloso, y comenzó a lamer la mano de Sakura, más esta solo seguía susurrando incoherencias.

**-**

_¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué se suponía que hacía esa criatura? ¿La estaba… lamiendo? _

_Sus ojos verdes miraron a la pequeña pelusa negra que ahora ladraba contenta sobre su estómago. Esa misma criatura que la había despertado hace instantes, y a la que no había escuchado llegar._

_Parpadeó sorprendida, cuando nuevamente la pequeña criatura se acercó a ella y la lamió. **La lamió**, a **ella**. A la mujer que desde hace años no mostraba sentimientos frente a nadie que no fueran sus amigos._

_Es verdad que no podría decirse que Mana fuera una persona sin sentimientos, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía contacto con una criatura tan cariñosa como esa._

_Alzó entonces a la pequeña cachorra entre sus brazos, viendo como ella movía su cola contenta. Y **sonrió**, tan sinceramente como sólo sus amigos la habían visto en estos años desde que perdió a su familia._

_-¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó, más el pequeño animal la miró sin comprender sus palabras- no te preocupes, pronto entenderás lo que digo… -abrazó más a la pequeña cría de lobo, y tras derramar una lágrima le confesó- te quiero conmigo… se que talvez sea injusto separarte de tu madre si la tienes, pero deseo con todo mi corazón no estar más sola…_

_La pequeña loba ladró nuevamente, reflejando en sus ojos negros alegría._

_-Te llamaré, Shadow…._

-

Ese fue el primero de los sueños que esa noche le causó felicidad. Aún dormida sonrió, y murmuró el nombre de Shadow haciendo que la loba negra se acercara a ella buscando atenderla, pero esta siguió dormida a pesar de que ella lamió con insistencia su mano.

**-**

_Ocho años… ya hacía ocho años que trabajaba para el mismísimo demonio. Para ese hombre sin escrúpulos ni corazón. Ocho largos años trabajando sin cansancio para él, para Danzou._

_Llevó la copa de whisky a sus labios, y de ella tomó un pequeño sorbo. Suspiró recordando porque se encontraba así. El whisky podría decirse era su compañero en las buenas y en las malas, su única maña y vicio. Y lo tomaba por dos razones, cuando estaba feliz, o cuando necesitaba desahogarse sola de algo…_

_Hacía ocho primaveras que ella no era dueña de su vida, que obedecía sin poder reclamarle nada al hombre que la traicionó y no salvó a su familia. Ocho inviernos convirtiendo a su corazón en una escarcha más fría, para que nada ni nadie la volviera a lastimar… _

_Dejó la copa con el brillante líquido en la mesita al lado de su sillón rojo, y se levantó para mirar por la ventana el crudo paisaje de ese otoño. _

_-Te vas a casar con Hiashi Hyuuga. Ya que cada vez me desobedeces más, ahora aceptarás sin pensarlo las propuestas de matrimonio que él te hace, ¿Entendido, Haruno?_

_Tuvo unas terribles ganas de llorar al recordar lo que Danzou le dijo, pero ella era una mujer fuerte y nunca lo haría sin una razón más dolorosa que esa. Total… ¿Qué más daba?, su vida ya no tenía sentido._

_Sintió un ladrido a su espalda, y volteó para mirar a las criaturas en la puerta del despacho. Era su loba Shadow, la pequeña que había adoptado hace casi dos años, acompañada de tres cachorros que a leguas se notaba que no eran hermanos._

_-¿No te dejan en paz, mi pequeña Shadow?, recuerda que todos ellos perdieron a sus padres en el incendio del bosque, debes entenderlos y hacer que estén cómodos._

_Su loba la miró suplicante, pidiéndole que se deshiciera de esas criaturas así ella podría dormir por una noche en paz._

_-Y tú te quejas de ellos… -murmuró enojada- cambiaría de puesto contigo si estuvieras dispuesta a casarte con un lobo malo y feo al cual no amas._

_Shadow la miró pidiéndole disculpas con sus orbes ónix, y Mana sonrió al saber que estaba arrepentida de su comportamiento. Dándoles la espalda a sus lobos miró nuevamente por la ventana, donde la luna reflejada en sus ojos se inundaba en dolor y tristeza._

_Miró su mano, en su dedo anular había un anillo del diamante más hermoso. Pero ese brillante no llenaría de alegría su alma, y mucho menos un corazón que hace años se negó a volver amar._

**-**

_Estaba perdiendo… estaba perdiendo su vida en manos de un ANBU de élite por culpa de Danzou, porque ese maldito quería quedarse con toda la ANBU de Konoha, y ella como su mejor arma debía obedecerlo y combatir contra quien sea por él._

_Pero esta vez era diferente, ese hombre que luchaba contra ella lo hacía con el corazón, y con el único fin de que la paz reine en Konoha, de que todos los ANBU obedecieran al Yondaime, al Yondaime…_

_Una sonrisa de lado apareció en sus labios bajo la máscara. Su** mejor amigo**, Minato Namikaze era la Cuarta Sombra de Fuego, y ella una simple arma del diablo. _

_Miró al rubio sentado a un lado de Danzou, él sabía que ella estaba luchando contra su subordinado, y por eso tenía esa cara de preocupación, el Cuarto tenía muy en claro que uno de los dos moriría en ese combate._

_Y aunque nunca le había reclamado nada, Minato sabía desde el primer día y con sólo mirarla a los ojos que ella era la mano derecha de Danzou, y se odiaba a si misma en las ocasiones que tenía que traicionar a su amigo por culpa de él._

_Dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar un ataque, y miró a su adversario, se le hacía demasiado familiar su chakra, un chakra puro y perteneciente a un hombre de buen corazón. De un instante al otro no supo como, pero él se encontraba con un kunai a punto de enterrarlo en su cuello, y a lo lejos, Shadow y los cachorros la miraban casi llorando, si fuera que los lobos pudieran llorar por perderla._

_Quería morir en manos de ese hombre, y así librarse de Danzou y de su pacto de sangre con él. También deseaba secarle a Minato todas las lágrimas que derramó por su culpa, entregándole a toda Raíz con su muerte… si,** su muerte**, porque sólo uno de ellos dos saldría vivo de ese combate, así estaba escrito._

**_-No_**_… -murmuró mirando a sus lobos. Definitivamente no los dejaría solos. No abandonaría a esas criaturas que se habían convertido en su familia. _

_De un ágil movimiento se liberó del agarre, justo a tiempo para que sólo una marca recta de rojo brillante quede en su cuello y nada más._

_Desenvainó su katana, y vio a su adversario hacer lo mismo. Si iba a morir, moriría con el orgullo de saber que dio todo por ellos. Cerró sus ojos, y pensó en todas las personas que una vez amó y a las que aún amaba… sus padres… su abuela… sus amigos… Minato… y sus lobos. _

_Les echó un último vistazo a sus lobos y a su mejor amigo, los cinco la miraban con dolor. Pero ella debía luchar hasta el final, y si así debía ser también tendría que ser su adiós…_

_El último ataque se llevó a cabo, y del gran despliegue de chakra utilizado, su máscara ANBU y la de su contrincante se destruyeron. Ella tenía una katana clavada muy cerca del corazón, moriría en un instante. La multitud la vio caer al suelo, sorprendidos, nadie creía que **ella** fuera capaz de unirse a Danzou. Lo último que escuchó fueron claros murmullos de reproche, y cuando creyó que el hombre de pie frente a ella la mataría, él también cayó casi muerto a su lado…_

**-**

-Mamá… papá… -susurró en medio de sus llantos, y sus lobos verdaderamente asustados estaban a punto de buscar a Tsunade para que cure a su dueña, para que cure las heridas de fuego de un corazón herido…

-¿Por qué ustedes…?

**-**

_-Lo lograste… -murmuró a punto de llorar._

_-Claro que sí -sonrió él, tomando entre sus manos las mejillas de la que iba a ser la mujer de su hermano- te dije que podría… por **tu amor** estoy dispuesto a todo… _

_-Pero… ¿Pero cómo lo conseguiste?_

_-Danzou me debía un gran favor… puedo asegurarte que si yo contaba su oscuro secreto, tendría a media Konoha persiguiéndolo para matarlo. Después de todo es un cobarde que aprecia su vida._

_-¡Minato-kun! ¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Soy libre! -gritó la peliblanca, corriendo hasta su mejor amigo y saltando en sus brazos- ¡Soy libre…!_

_Mana comenzó a llorar, y a mojar la ropa de su rubio amigo con su llanto._

_-Hace años que espero esto… por ti -el Cuarto Hokage miró al Hyuuga, que se encontraba a pasos de ellos indeciso si debía hablar o no. Minato afirmó con la cabeza cuando Kenshin lo miró pidiéndole ayuda, y liberó a la Haruno de sus brazos. _

_-Mana… -la llamó Kenshin- creo que, después de todo lo que pasamos, ya sabes… el combate, de que casi morimos, nuestro mes internados juntos en el Hospital, y lo más importante… saber que dejaste a mi hermano por mí, creo que… es decir, quiero pedirte, suplicarte si es necesario que seas mi esposa._

_Kenshin Hyuuga se arrodilló frente a una mujer sorprendida, una mujer que no podía creer la felicidad en la que su vida estaba envuelta en ese momento. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos con intención de no gritar más alto, pero ella quería llorar y gritarle a los cuatro vientos que iba a ser la esposa de Kenshin Hyuuga, de ese hombre honrado y admirado por toda Konoha._

_-¿Qué me dices? -preguntó tragando saliva, y mostrándole un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante de color rosa montado en el._

_-Yo… ¡Si! ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo! -gritó, y se lanzó en busca de sus labios, de esos labios que le pertenecerían solamente a ella hasta el día de su muerte…_

**-**

_La vida le tenía tantas sorpresas. Muchas de ellas eran desagradables, y esta no era la excepción._

_La vida le había quitado a los dos hombres que ella más amaba en un solo día. Se los había arrebatado de las manos como a un preso su libertad. Y ella volvía a llorar, esta vez por esos dos hombres que juraron nunca abandonarla. Pero nadie tiene la vida comprada… y ahora, Mana se lamenta delante de la tumba de Minato retorciéndose de dolor…_

_-Tú también… tú también me abandonaste… -murmuró, y un hipido escapó de sus resecos labios. Abrazó instintivamente su abultado vientre, y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza- ¿Por qué, Minato? ¿No podían detenerlo de otra manera? ¿Por qué buscaron la muerte de esa forma?, me abandonaron… ustedes me dejaron sola…_

_Esa tarde de Octubre, la Haruno no hizo otra cosa más que llorar. Después de que Kyuubi arruinara su vida, matando delante de sus opacados jade a su esposo, pocos instantes después Minato había sacrificado su vida y encerrado en el cuerpo de su pequeño niño a esa bestia._

_-¿Qué haré ahora?_

_-Lucharás -dijo una voz muy conocida para ella, sorprendiéndola y asustándola al instante- lucharás porque tú nunca te dejaste vencer por nadie, y esta no será la excepción…_

_-Ken… Kenshin… -más lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos verdes, mientras con sus manos intentaba evitar que los gritos atorados en su garganta salieran- ¿Eres tú… eres tú mi amor?_

_-Mana…_

_No sabía si era su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada, o de verdad ellos dos estaban frente a ella. Los miró nuevamente, sin evitar que un grito de angustia escapara de sus labios. Si, estaban pero no en cuerpo y alma. Minato y Kenshin brillaban como la luz más pura que un día iluminó sus vidas, ellos estaban ahí pero a pesar que quiso tocarlos no pudo._

_-Mana… nunca te dejaremos sola… recuerda eso -dijo el que fue la cuarta cabeza de Konoha._

_-¡Minato! -gritó cuando él le dio un beso en su mejilla, y desapareció delante de sus ojos- ¡Minato! -lo llamó, más el ya no estaba. Asustada se volvió rápidamente al otro ser que estaba con ella- ¡Kenshin…!_

_-Ya no llores… -quiso acariciar la mejilla de la que fue su esposa, pero ambos lamentaron que el contacto no fuera verdad- Mana… ¿Recuerdas el anillo de compromiso que te regalé?, ese que tenía el diamante del color de las Sakuras… algo me dice que nuestro bebé va a ser niña… y quiero que se llame así, quiero que el nombre de nuestra hija sea Sakura._

_-Así será…_

_-Hasta pronto… mi amor._

_Mana Haruno agachó su rostro y cerró fuertemente los ojos. No quería verlo partir, sabría que no soportaría perderlo de nuevo. Acarició con completa dulzura su vientre, llorando e intentando dejarlo de hacer porque en realidad… ella no estaba sola._

_-Sakura… -murmuró cuando levantó el rostro- es un nombre precioso…_

**-**

-Mamá… -susurró con dolor- ¿Mamá, por qué...? ¡Mamá! -gritó y se levantó asustada, su pecho bajaba y subía con rapidez, y sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas que ella no supo había derramado mientras dormía- ¿Qué fue todo eso…? ¿Fue todo un sueño, mamá?, no -dijo tocando su collar- son tus recuerdos… mamá…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_~ Lágrimas de dolor caen del cielo en forma de lluvia...  
Y nadie le preguntó a la luna porque lloraba._

**F**ernanda **M**.

* * *

Gracias **Sakurass** por betear mi historia :)

¡Hola gente bella! (¿?)

Espero que les guste este capi :) quiero confesarles que a mi me encantó, y espero también que comprendan todo. Nos vemos en el próximo cap!

Saludos :) **¿Reviews?**


End file.
